New Faces
by dragonserpent18
Summary: A "Second Generation" story, where Charlie decides to make Golden Tickets instead of following Wonka's notion of marriage. The winners, however, turn out to be much worse than expected. How exactly is he going to deal with this, and how will he find an heir that lives up to his expectations? One can only find out!
1. New Blood

**Hello everyone! Before I start, You should know that my "Damon Teaches Rouge," has been converted into "A Series of Unfortunate One-Shots." That will be for when I want to write a one-shot, so there you go. Next, ever since Sonny April and I wrote "A Second Chance," other users have written what I call "Second Generation Stories." Take "Second Time Round" by TheIndividualist, and "Next In Line" by mattTheWriter072, (Both stories of which I recommend) for example. I thought to myself, "I wonder what I would write if I did one entirely by myself, with entirely new characters." Sonny suggested I should give it a shot, so I am. So now, dalies and mentlegen, I present to you "New Faces!"**

 **Chapter 1: New Blood**

Surely when someone works with their heir for twenty-five years, he would notice that he should've waited a while before picking an heir. Nightfall was approaching, and Mr. Wonka was lost in his thoughts. _I never thought about how long I would live. I was only 39 when I met Charlie, and he was only 12. Now I'm 64, and he's 37. We're only 27 years apart, and by the time I kick the bucket, he'll be soon after me. I should've waited longer. But then I wouldn't have met Charlie, and I certainly don't regret that day. The only solution is for him to- That's it! He'll have to get-"_

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked. Mr. Wonka jumped through the ceiling, having been surprised by Charlie appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were watering the original Edible Flowers to study them."

Charlie held up the watering can and replied, "I did, and they got mad at me for it. It's a good thing they're in a pit or I would get 'Spliced.'" He shuddered at the thought of it. "So what were you doing?"

"I was thinking. Charlie, I'm greatly worried. You're only 27 years younger than me, and when it comes time for me to go..."

Charlie finished his sentence, "You think I'll be going soon after you with no heir. Don't worry, Mr. Wonka. I'm still in my prime."

Mr. Wonka said, "Which is why I think you should consider marriage."

Charlie was shocked. "WHAT? I can't! I can't possibly think about that! I never considered marriage my entire life!"

Mr. Wonka grabbed Charlie's shoulders and shook him. "There has to be some solution! I can't die knowing my heir isn't taken care of! Your grandparents wanted me to be sure you were taken care of, and I don't want to disappoint them!"

Charlie thought about his grandparents, and how they've been gone for a decade now. He thought of Grandpa Joe, which gave him an idea. "Wait a minute! What if I were to make-"

Wonka immediately shouted, "No way! You are not going to do that!"

"But I didn't finish..."

"I know you're going to say to make Golden Tickets! No way are we doing that again!"

Charlie replied, "Oh come on! The others weren't that bad! They turned out nicely."

"That's not what I'm worried about. What if we get people that are worse?"

"We can take that risk!"

"Look, we can talk about this tomorrow. But we are not making tickets!"

Later on, Charlie was talking to the psychiatrist Oompa-Loompa. "How can we not do this idea? If he didn't, I wouldn't be here. And when he says that he regrets it, he is practically saying he regrets meeting me. Sometimes, risks have to be taken to get a little luck to happen." He stood up and confidently stated, "I have to do this! I have to disobey him! I don't have any other choice! You know, you are a true professional." The psychiatrist Oompa-Loompa said nothing and simply nodded while removing his glasses. Charlie walked down, forged the tickets, and planted them on the Wonka Bars going down the conveyor belts.

 **That's the first chapter! I'm happy to finally start on this. A warning in advance, the next chapter may or may not be here tomorrow, but the one after may be delayed by a day. I will be busy, and I may need a couple days in between chapters. However, I will get back to the natural rhythm again. Take care, everyone!**


	2. The First of Many

**Response Time: To Sonny April, yeah I get what you mean. The first chapter was going to be a hard one to pull off. Then again, what else can you do? To XXCandyLoverXX, They will be entirely new characters, as demonstrated in this chapter. To JohnHammond1993, I intentionally did that to see who would notice. :) I also see what you mean with the reviews. I've had that problem before, but it's fixed now! To TheIndividualist, I aim to please, and I intend to continue with that! To Rachel Deuce, thank you, and it is based on the 2005 version. On with the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The First of Many**

The next couple days were silent, but Charlie fell asleep at his desk to be woken up by Wonka. "What is the meaning of this?"

Charlie was confused. "What's the matter?" Mr. Wonka led him to the television, where the news was on. Charlie was surprised it only took three days for the first ticket to be found.

Mr. Wonka pointed at the screen, saying, "This is what I'm talking about! You made tickets even when I told you not to!"

Charlie argued, "Mr. Wonka, this heir will be my responsibility, and therefore I should be the one to decide how I find him. Besides, look at it this way. Finding love, getting married, and having a child takes time. If I die in an accident beforehand, you lose the heir I was going to have, as well as your own heir. Using the tickets will take at least a month and a half at most. I'll handle it, I promise."

Mr. Wonka sighed and said, "I know. And the die has already been cast, since the tickets are already distributed. How many did you make?"

"I made eight of them."

Mr. Wonka stood up and shouted, "Eight?! YOU MADE EIGHT TICKETS? BUT WHY?"

Charlie shrugged and answered, "More people, more chances to find the best."

Mr. Wonka replied, "Well, then I guess we just have to let it run its course. Oh, the news is back."

The anchor began his report. "Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome to the news. That magical wizard of chocolate-making, Mr. Willy Wonka, has done it again! Golden Tickets have been scattered around the globe once again. This time, eight are out there! The first ticket was found last night in London, England, by 15-year old Bridget Smythe."

Charlie said, "Smythe is a rather interesting name, eh? It's one of those names that sounds regal."

A group of newscasters approached the Smythe home, and entered inside. Waiting in the den was Bridget, a tall, slender girl with straight, brown hair and braces. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a crimson shirt with the green poison control center logo that had the words, "Warning: Kiss of Death" written above it. She said, "How do you like the ticket? It's my most prized possession!"

"Tell us how you found it, Bridget."

"Well, I do have a lot of computer skill, so I hacked my way in and found the nearest ticket. I arrived just in time for it!" She laughed in a mocking way before continuing. "I love getting away with things that are purely legal. Mostly lying and cheating is where I specialize, but then I upped the ante to computer trolling and hacking games. After all, what fun is it to work things the hard way? I thought 'work smart, not hard' was a great catchphrase. Never having to use your brain for the hard stuff is so much easier. My parents are in jail, because they were thieves, and all I have is my aunt who's just as conniving. I get to live the good life, and I just have to keep it running any way I can."

Mr. Wonka and Charlie were infuriated. "So she cheated her way through. She'll lose everything she didn't earn, I'll say that!"

Charlie said, "She'll get herself kicked off sometime. All that cheating will backfire on her someday."

 **That's the chapter! I know it's been done before, but how else can you see a cheater get a golden ticket? She's more than just a cheater, though. I will be seeing you all again soon with the second winner! Take care, everyone!**


	3. Hero Time! (sort of)

**Response Time: To Softkitty, I intend to make a whole new cast with a dark turn to it. There will be a couple cliches we've all done with the second gen fics, but none we don't like. To mattTheWriter072, the resemblance to him is entirely coincidental, although she is quite skilled for someone who cheats. To TheIndividualist, this cast will be mostly hateable depending on your preference, There may be worse on the way is what I'm attempting to say. To JohnHammond1993, There won't be intentional tests this time, but she is bound to do something foolish, eh? To MrWonkyWonka, You won't see her right away, though. She has a connection to a future winner, but you'll find out. It's a cliche to have Violet in these fics, but I have good reason. To Sonny April, My thanks to you. To cheesecake4life, I will tell you this now: She won't be first, but she won't be the last. To LinkWonka88, She isn't related to Mike Teavee in any way. It's entirely coincidental. On to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Hero Time! (Sort of)**

The next couple of days were rather quiet. Everyone was instructed to keep going as if nothing happened until a new ticket was found. Charlie walked through the halls to see Mr. Wonka in the Interface Room. "Ah, Charlie! The Interface Room has been heavily reworked! Have a look for yourself!"

Charlie looked around to see the Interface Room was upgraded to the 21st Century. It looked like a battleship from an advanced civilization. Under the last panel was someone working from the bottom. Mr. Wonka stated, "Now things are going to run more smoothly in the factory, and look at this!" He pointed to his cane and said, "This cane now acts a control console. I can work things using only my cane! Isn't that neat?"

Charlie replied, "It's terrific!"

The man working on the panel stood up. He had brown hair and goggles on, along with a lab coat. "All set, Mr. Wonka. No one should be breaking into your servers anymore."

Mr. Wonka said, "Thank you, Mr. Teavee. I knew you had a way to counteract the issues. How much do I owe?"

Charlie gasped and asked, "Mike Teavee? Is that you?"

Mike answered, "Yep. And it's on the house. But count on me being here on the tour day within the crowd. For now, I should be taking my leave. Take care, you two."

Mr. Wonka shook his hand and said, "Likewise. Thank you for everything." When Mike left, Charlie looked at Mr. Wonka, so he replied, "I know I should've told you. He was in a hurry, though. He's been in the region lately, so you two should meet up sometime." An Oompa-Loompa suddenly appeared and pulled Mr. Wonka's leg. He whispered into his ear and Mr. Wonka said, "Charlie, we need to get to a television right away! The second winner has been found!"

They sat down just in time to see the news starting up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have a real competition going on. The second Golden Ticket has been found. Now we go live to Seoul, South Korea, where the winner is 12-year old Jeffrey Lodo, son of two professional translators!"

The camera went to the parents, but the child was nowhere to be seen. "Hello. We are Jeffrey's parents, and we are proud he has the Golden Ticket. He thought by getting a ticket, he could 'take a vacation' from what he does right now." The parents both chuckled, but the camera crew was confused. "Jeffrey would be here, but he loves to do his 'duty.'"

A reporter asked, "Where is he right now?"

Jeffrey's parents pointed outside, and so everyone headed out to the front lawn to see the most unusual sight. There was a short kid, wearing a green body suit, red shorts, a red mask covering his head, and a red cape. He looked like a superhero, but his actions proved anything but. Jeffery stood by the curb and waited. A car came by, and it passed the stop sign without stopping. Jeffery picked up gravel in his hands, waited for the car to approach, and shouted, "Gravel Attack!" He threw the gravel right at the car windows, putting nicks and dents in the car, and cracking the glass. The driver spun out a little bit, but got back under control. At the same time, a man walked by, drinking a soda. He threw the can to the trash, but it missed. As he attempted to walk to the trash can, Jeffrey stood in his way.

"You just littered, scumbag! What do you have to say for yourself?" The man was confused (although whether it was the costume or the English was entirely debatable), but before he could say anything, Jeffrey shouted, "Super STOMP!" He proceeded to stomp on the man's foot with his boots, causing immense pain. The man shouted in pain before shouting angrily in Korean and running away. "Another crisis averted!" He ran in a weird way down the street.

Charlie and Mr. Wonka were stunned. "What just happened?"

Mr. Wonka stood there, mouth gaping. "I have no idea. But he was harassing those people. Give them a ticket like a normal person!"

Meanwhile in London, Bridget and her aunt were watching the events unfold. "That young boy is certainly misguided, and the parents are completely nuts," her aunt stated.

Bridget said in a mocking tone, "Superhero? More like Superzero!"

 **Here's the new chapter! I will start to be getting back to the old rhythm as usual, and expect the next chapter during the evening! (possibly) Take care everyone!**


	4. Slow and Steady

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, I think you meant to say Jeffery, but it's okay. They will vary in degrees of "badness," so the next ones may be worse or less. To mattTheWriter072, They may or may not be worse. On to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Slow and Steady**

Charlie walked into Mr. Wonka's chambers, who said to him, "Good morning, Charlie. Have you examined the Original Edible Flowers again?"

Charlie shuddered, but then told him, "I have a new set of reports. I tried the new tests." He handed the reports to Mr. Wonka.

Mr. Wonka sifted through the reports, saying, "Let's see...impressive vitality...lowered sanity...increased aggression...megalomaniacal behavior?"

Charlie replied, "One of the flowers was beating the other with a stick. The other one fought back by biting the one with the stick's stem."

Mr. Wonka was trying to visualize that, but it was too bizarre to believe. "In my time here, I've never seen anything like it. And I saw 21 blueberry/human hybrids. By the way, how has the three course gum been working?"

Charlie checked his clipboard and answered, "We've made significant strides in it. The new flavors are working with no issues whatsoever. All of the individuals who have been infected with the 'Blueberry Virus' appear to all be stabilized. Although there is one concern..."

Mr. Wonka turned to him and asked, "I take it you are referring to Miss Violet Beauregarde?"

Charlie stated, "Yes. I haven't spoken to her in years. The last time I checked, her skin, hair, and eyes cleared up. After that, she stopped contacting me. I think she may be married by now, but I can't be sure. I do know that there may unintended side effects, as her body composition was vastly different compared to the Oompa-Loompas. Due to her being taller, I fear she may have different exposure effects. However, I have yet to find out; and as soon as the tour is over, I will attempt to find her to help her out."

Moments later, the both of them went to the television, as the third ticket was found. "Good morning everyone, and welcome to the 11:00 news. We go live to Los Angeles, California, to the home of 14-year old Ella Galvan, finder of the third ticket!"

The camera focused on a short, scowling redhead wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt, track shorts, and a gold watch on each arm. The parents said, "We are the parents of Ella Galvan. Our daughter found out about the ticket contest, and decided to search. After a couple of days, she got angry for not finding it, so we helped her find it. Sure enough, she found her ticket among the chocolate bars we all searched through."

Ella looked at her dad and said, "Ugh! I wanted to tell that story, and I would've done it faster than that! Why is everybody in my life so slow? Doing things fast is the only way to go! It's like everyone drags things out on purpose just to spite me! Now when is this stupid broadcast going to end so I can do something else, because this is a huge waste of time!"

One of the reporters asked her, "So how many bars did it take to find the ticket?"

Ella snobbishly answered, "Not enough, apparently. I won't say who, but 'SOMEBODY' was holding up the line by slowly and carefully unwrapping the bars. WHY? They're freaking candy bars, not packaged fragile items! Just rip through them! Then scarf them down when you're done so you don't have to take up so much time eating them! I didn't find the ticket until I reached the last bar!"

Mr. Wonka slammed his fist on his chair, poorly masking his contempt. "Candy bars are meant to be enjoyed, not scarfed! Not to mention how impatient the little runt is! I certainly doubt she will be the next heir!"

Meanwhile in London and Seoul, both Bridget, Jeffery, and their families were watching the news. Here's what they had to say...

Bridget's Aunt: If I was acting the way she is, I'd get smacked hard in the face!

Bridget: What a pathetic little brat! I bet she'll lose quickly!

Jeffery's parents: What an impatient little girl! No good comes from that!

Jeffery: Too bad being impatient isn't a crime.

 **That's the chapter! As you can see, with every winner, I will be having the previous winner's commenting on the current winner. Next comes the fourth winner, and she's pretty bad, so stay tuned! Take care, everyone!**


	5. Not Any Better

**Response Time: To JohnHammond, Jeffery is trying to hard to be a superhero, and ends up harassing people for minor things. Also, you'll have to wait to find out for that. To Sonny April, I'm getting back into my natural rhythm, so it's understandable. Seeing Mike in there was meant for you as a thanks for suggesting I should go through with this. And the new characters get better from here, as I'm writing one's that are normally not seen before. And the others will continue to be reacting to the others. To TheIndividualist, it's no big deal, so it's all good. I've made name flubs myself, and you should hear me stumble on words when I talk. On with the next one!**

 **Chapter 5: Not Any Better**

A few days after, business was going normally as usual. Charlie walked into Mr. Wonka's office and asked, "Good morning, Mr. Wonka. Anything you need of me today?"

Mr. Wonka smiled and said, "Not today. Take the whole day off. Before you do, we got a letter from Veruca Salt addressed to both of us." He gave Charlie the letter to read...

 _Dear Charlie Bucket and Mr. Wonka,_

 _I wrote this letter to make certain the supply of Salt's Nuts got to you safely. We had a delay in our supply, and we apologize for that. I hope things are going well for you, and I will be attending the crowd that will oversee the beginning of a new tour. I also write to you, and this isn't easy to say..._

 _I thank you both greatly. Things haven't been easy since daddy passed away two years ago. When I learned my lesson, I bonded with my family greatly. My daddy died in peace as a happy man. I thank you for fixing the bond with my family that I broke a long time ago. I miss the both of you, and I wish you great success._

 _Regards,_

 _Veruca Salt, President of Salt's Nuts, Inc._

Charlie said in response, "That was rather sweet of her."

Mr. Wonka stated, "Indeed. Knowing the children are alright makes me a happy man myself. It's no surprise I wasn't good around them at first, but look at how much they've grown." He had a tear to his eye, but then an Oompa-Loompa signaled him in his language. "Oh! He just informed me that a new winner has been found! Cross your fingers!"

They hurried to the television, and made it in time. "Good Morning and welcome to the news. Another golden ticket has been found, which makes it the fourth one revealed! We're halfway there, everyone! Now we go live to Washington D.C, where we meet 15-year old Agatha Chamberlain, daughter of Judge Theo Chamberlain!"

The camera went to a mansion in Washington D.C. Inside was a man in judge robes, a woman in a black mini dress, and their daughter Agatha. Agatha was a redhead with a pompadour, wearing a red leather jacket, jeans, white t-shirt, and sunglasses.

Her father spoke, "I am Theo Chamberlain, and my lovely daughter has found the next ticket-"

Agatha rudely interrupted, "This is my interview, father! I want to talk! I found the ticket when I looked for the ticket with my stupid brothers. All three are idiots, so I took charge and told them 'Find that ticket, because if we don't, we blow an opportunity of a lifetime!' The three of them couldn't find their way out of a paper bag, so I went for it myself, and I found it."

Her mother then said, "Our daughter is well known in her school. She's class president, because she knows how to take charge. She knows how to really-"

Agatha interrupted again, "MOTHER! I have said many times, you never let me finish anything! Why do you have to do this?" She got in a calm tone again. "Either way, I plan on finding out that prize. I want it just as much as anyone else, and I will take it!" When her parents spoke again, she said nothing and looked at them with silent judgement.

Mr. Wonka was incredibly frustrated. "How is it that all of them are bad? Why do I attract so many bad people?"

Charlie stated, "She shows a lot of signs of a control freak. I hope the safety controls on our devices have been improved."

Meanwhile, the respective winners were watching what was occurring. Here's what they had to say...

Bridget: Pompous windbag.

Jeffrey: Lame! I'd rather fight crime than just control people.

Ella: She's a waste of time. Now get that point of view out of my face!

 **That's the chapter! The family member's aren't really going to react anymore, as I'm getting more winners. Next one is the fifth, the one I've been wanting to write! Take care everyone!**


	6. Messed Up Creatures

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Thank you. It makes me happy knowing that I am making good characters. To Sonny April, I did have a bit of fun writing that line. To mattTheWriter072, the flowers fighting was my favorite part writing. Yes he will be, and I'll notify you when there's a new chapter until it gets fixed. To cheesecake4life, Yep. On to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Messed Up Creatures**

It was the afternoon, and Mr. Wonka woke up from falling asleep on his desk. He suddenly smelled a rather lovely smell, which made him get up and investigate what it was. He went to the Grilling Room to find Charlie standing outside the door. "Hello, Mr. Wonka. Enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, I did. But who's grilling in there? You shouldn't stay out here when meat's on the grill." He looked inside to see Augustus Gloop. He was looking very trim and was grilling pork chops and steak burgers.

"I promised him a cook-out, so long as he does the grilling. He brought some of his food from the Gloop Butchery. He wanted to celebrate him becoming the CEO."

Augustus looked up and said, "I vish my daughter were here right now, but she's in America on a tour." (Yes, I just made a low-key reference to Claudia)

After the grilling was done, Mr. Wonka stated, "Everything certainly looks great, and I must compliment you on your cooking."

Augustus replied, "Zhank you. I've been doing fabulous at home. I wonder how ze others are doing, though. I've only heard from Violet."

Charlie asked, "Oh really? How is she?"

"We've become very good friends. She said she's been doing much better zince her skin came back. Ve talk all ze time. She vanted to apologize for not telling you about her condition, but she haz a lot on her plate. She said she vill promise to visit when she can."

"I see. Thank you for telling us, Augustus. Is she doing okay?"

"Ja."

As they ate, an Oompa-Loompa notified them of a new ticket winner. Mr. Wonka turned on the TV as they continued eating. "Good afternoon everyone. We've just received word that the fifth golden ticket has been found. Now we go to New York City, New York, where 16 year-old Rowan Barnstorm hails!

Rowan was alone in the house. He had black hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt and tie with a blue vest, a trilby, black pants and brown shoes. Rowan said, "My parents aren't here right now. They're too busy hunting in a safari. Me? I have my own interests." At that moment a black dog walked up to him, and starting climbing on him. "Cut that out, you mongrel! Now as I was saying-" The dog continued to climb, so he pushed the dog off with one hand. "I said, knock it off, you dumb animal!" The dog barked, so Rowan lifted his foot as if he was going to stomp, scaring the dog away. "My parents got that dog from out of the country. I'm from Australia, but I've lived in New York my whole life. I hate that stupid mutt. I pretty much hate all animals. They're just messed up creatures. Let me show you."

He escorted them to his room, where there were fossils, dead insects in jars, and animal trophies. "This here are my collections of animals that I've hunted, fossils that I've dug, and insects that I've used in experiments. I take certain breeds of insects, seal them in a jar and see how long they live. So far the cockroach lasted the longest, followed by the click beetle. Some say I'm weird with it, but I couldn't care. I've done worse. One time, I got put in juvenile hall for tying an iron ball to a cat's tail."

He opened up the closet to show something. "This is my prized possession. It's a prehistoric dragonfly encased in amber. I got this when I dug it out of a tree that's lived for a long time. When I saw it, I realized how truly stupid animals are. A dragonfly got stuck in sap and never got out. It lost it's life because it was stupid. Nowadays, it spends it's afterlife being showing off to other dumb animals."

Mr. Wonka was fuming. "This is getting way too out of hand. I will not have a troublemaker like that becoming my heir!"

Augustus replied, "Even as a butcher, I'm humane to the animals. Zhat is ironic."

The other winners before Rowan saw his interview. This is what they had to say...

Bridget: He doesn't sound so bad. I've met worse.

Jeffrey: He's lucky he went to juvie instead of dealing with me!

Ella: Jeez, who spit in his food today?

Agatha: What a psycho.

 **That's the chapter! Sorry it took so long. I procrastinated a bit. Next up is the sixth winner, so get excited for that. Take care, everyone!**


	7. Sleepless In Vegas

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, then I did my job well then. To Sonny April, I'd assume that the company grew in the 25 years. I'd say Rowan is probably the worst, but he was the one I really wanted to write, along with a future winner. :) To cheesecake4life, It may not be sticky, but it will be rather satisfying (If it happens. I'm not spoiling). To mattTheWriter072, I got your message about the misspelling. It's cool. The next one isn't as bad. On with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: Sleepless in Vegas**

The same day, Augustus said his goodbyes while everyone went back to their work. But just as Wonka was about to turn off the TV, he got a heads-up to keep it on for a little longer.

"I wonder what has the Oompa-Loompas so worked up," Mr. Wonka said in bewilderment.

Charlie replied, "Maybe they know of a new ticket,"

"Perhaps. I guess I'll keep the television on for a while. By the way, I noticed something is a bit off with the ticket distribution. Only two winners are outside of America. Any idea why?"

Charlie answered, "Well, packaging isn't my strong point. I might have miscalculated."

Mr. Wonka said, "Oh well. As long as we have winners. Hey, the news is up."

The news came on to the same anchor as usual. "Good afternoon, everyone. Just a few hours ago, we reported the fifth ticket found. But now, this day isn't over yet, as the sixth ticket has been found. We go live to Las Vegas, Nevada, home of 15-year old Dana Woodley!"

The camera went to Dana's parents, but Dana wasn't there. "Welcome to our home! Our daughter is upstairs, so allow us to lead you." The walked to her room, and there she was, wearing pajamas and asleep. She was an attractive young girl with light brown hair, braces, and piercing blue eyes. "Honey, wake up. People are here to see you."

She opened her eyes and yawned. "Mom, can I go back to sleep, please? I'm dead tired." She fell back to sleep.

One of the reporters asked, "Does she do this a lot?"

"Oh, yeah," Her mother responded. "Sleeping is basically a hobby to her."

"She must have some difficulty with daily tasks."

"Oh, no. She just likes to sleep. She does it all the time. I know people think she's lazy, but people need to sleep, don't they? And for someone who's considered to be "lazy" she still looks good, doesn't she?" She held her daughter up and said, "And if any of you boys want to date her, she's single!"

Dana woke up to say, "But I don't want to date! I want to sleep! Please stop waking me up!"

The reporter asked her, "So how does it feel to win the-" He suddenly stopped because Dana was snoring. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO WIN THE TICKET?"

Dana opened her eyes and angrily replied, "IT FEELS GREAT! NOW WILL YOU ALL GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" The reporters quickly ran out in fear.

The anchor immediately said, "We'll be right back after this awkward moment."

Mr. Wonka was in shock. "How is she going to get around the factory? She's going to do something reckless if she falls asleep like that at the worst time.

"I don't know," Charlie replied. "but if she somehow doesn't get kicked off first, I will be amazed."

Mr. Wonka asked, "You're going to test them?"

Charlie answered, "No. I have a different method in mind for picking my heir."

The others who watched the news had this to say...

Bridget: She looks like a dunce to me. No boy would date her.

Jeffrey: I can't stand laziness! Sleeping is for lazy people!

Ella: Love the attitude, hate the sluggishness.

Agatha: I like her.

Rowan: I wouldn't mind carrying her through the factory. I wouldn't mind dating her either.

 **That's the chapter! There are only two left, so stay tuned. The next two are going to be the most interesting. Take care, everyone!**


	8. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, lol. To Sonny April, who really knows what will happen though? Well, you kind of do. You know me very well. To Tristan, I'm sorry you're sad about that, but at least you have things you like. Nevertheless, as much as I love that cast too, (It was fun making some of the ideas behind them.) I intend to make all of them characters that haven't been done before. I preplanned these characters a while back. To mattTheWriter072, yes, because the next chapters are a little freaky. On to the next one!**

 **Chapter 8: Quoth the Raven, Nevermore**

"What a day this has been," Charlie said that evening. "I'm completely worn out."

"Then let's turn in," Mr. Wonka replied, "Good night, Charlie."

Mr. Wonka walked to his bedroom, while Charlie went to his study for a little bit. He picked up a book of the shelf titled "The Raven." For the first few minutes, things were quiet. That is, until a raven perched on the tree outside. It stared at Charlie and made him incredibly uncomfortable. Before it flew off, Charlie looked to see his book had switched pages on him. It said, "Quoth the Raven, 'nevermore,"

The next couple of days were unsettling for Charlie, as he could feel that raven staring at him again. Of course, he ended up seeing the raven outside his study again, unnerving him.

He went straight to Mr. Wonka, saying, "Mr. Wonka, I am freaking out! There is this creepy raven staring at me outside." Mr. Wonka went to the study, but only to find no raven. "It was there a second ago." When Mr. Wonka turned away, the raven was back. But when he turned towards the window, the raven vanished again.

Mr. Wonka told him, "I don't see anything. Maybe you should get some air."

When he left, the raven tapped its beak against the glass. Charlie looked at it and said, "I don't know what you're doing, but I'm not going to let you bother me." The raven then flew off and never came back.

An hour later, the news came on. "Hello everyone, and welcome back. The race is on, as the seventh ticket has been found. That means only one ticket is left out there. So before you go to find the last ticket, observe the winner of this one. We now go live to Indianapolis, Indiana to meet the seventh winner, 17 year-old Jacob Crowsley.

The camera moved to a rather dark room with blue flame candles. Inside, there was a black-haired young man, wearing dark clothing, and reading "The Raven." Charlie immediately became intrigued by this. Could it have meant something?

The reporter told him, "Well, Jacob, you have quite a room here."

Jacob replied with a grumble, "Not really."

"So how do you feel about going to the factory?"

"I don't," Jacob flatly replied.

"What do you think about the other winners?"

"I think they're a bunch of morons and scumbags," he answered angrily.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes, and it comes in the form of a 6 foot man with a camera. I'll say this once to you: go away. I don't want to be interviewed. I'll go to the factory, but that's all. I don't expect to get the prize. Now leave me be."

The reporter walked up to him, but he tripped and broke a hand mirror. This angered Jacob, who grabbed him and said, "You couldn't just back away, huh? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" When the reporters left, he slammed the door behind him.

His parents walked over to the reporters. "Forgive our son, but he doesn't like people near him."

The reporter asked, "What is bothering him?"

The mother got a little nervous and said, "We don't like to talk about it."

Mr. Wonka looked at Charlie and said, "Something's off with that guy, and I'm not sure it's a good thing." Charlie continued to mull over his thoughts.

The other winners had this to say...

Bridget: He's hot.

Jeffrey: He won't get away with pushing that guy!

Ella: I couldn't care less about him.

Agatha: He better not boss me around on the tour, or I'll flatten him!

Rowan: I think he's a snob.

Dana: zzz...

 **That's the chapter! The last winner is tomorrow, and then the anticipated tour! Stay tuned and take care, everyone!**


	9. A Different Side

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, well, your wait is now over. To mattTheWriter072, you'll have to wait to find out, and just wait until you see what she does in response to the last winner. To Sonny April, I do have a book of Edgar Allan Poe's poems under the title, "The Raven." But I do get what you're saying. It's not really for me, it's for my cousin, who I named the character after. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I've had my fair share of teachers who I didn't like. Sonny April told me you would like the dragonfly, and thanks for the compliment. You'll have to see what unfolds when everything is set in motion. While his name is Crowsley, he is not the raven. The raven is more of a symbol, rather than a person (A symbol of what? I can't tell you that). But it was real. On to the next one!**

 **Chapter 9: A Different Side**

Mr. Wonka was in his room talking to someone. "Things may not be as good, but I can't guarantee that we'll have a bad crowd. Maybe they were showing off for the camera. You know, stirring controversy for views. Just don't panic and everything will be fine."

"Talking to your reflection again, huh?" Mr. Wonka turned to see Charlie right outside his door. Mr. Wonka covered his mirror and looked at him. "I heard everything, and I know you're practicing to let me down gently. Trust me, I can handle this. Maybe the final winner will save us."

Mr. Wonka glumly replied, "You can't just guarantee that by saying it."

Charlie answered, "We'll work through it." He then gave Wonka a hug. "I know we've had a string of bad luck, but if anyone can do this, it's us. You've taught me well. You've been like a second father to me." Mr. Wonka thought about Charlie's parents are the only family left, and they're on a worldwide trip. It must be hard for Charlie to adapt in a way. Though considering Charlie thought of him as family, it would give Charlie the confidence to press on. "So let's do this, Mr. Wonka."

Mr. Wonka smiled and said, "You're right, Charlie. Things are going to get much better."

The Oompa-Loompas then busted into Mr. Wonka's room without warning, and practically dragged them out to the television. A lone Oompa-Loompa was waiting in a chair with the TV on. "I think they found the last winner!" Charlie excitedly stated.

"Good day, all. The race to the tickets is now over, as the eighth and final golden ticket has been found! We now go to Atlanta, Georgia, to the home of 16 year-old Henry Stevenson!"

Henry was a light brown haired young man, with green eyes and wearing a suit and tie. His parents were nowhere to be found. "Hi, everyone. I'm Henry. I just came from a wedding, and my mother was a guest. She likes to stay a little longer, so I came home by myself. It's just a walk away, so I could get her if you like."

A reporter said, "No, that's alright. How do you feel about winning the final ticket?"

Henry answered, "I feel great. It's going to be cool coming to the factory with my mom. She's a great mother, and are you sure you don't wish to meet her?"

The reporter chuckled. "No, let's let her have fun. She probably needs some time for herself."

Henry suddenly had a frown. "Yeah, she gets stressed out. I'm a handful, and dear ol' dad ditched us when I was young. Poor mom has been rather sad lately."

The reporter responded, "I'm sorry to hear that. But you seem to be close to your mom."

Henry, still frowning, said, "Yeah. She's the best mom. I may take after dear ol' dad physically, but mentally, I'm like my mom in a lot of ways. It's the best of both worlds."

Charlie and Mr. Wonka were both very excited, as this young man seemed to be a good fit. The reporter asked one last question. "So what do you have to say to the other winners?"

Henry looked up and said, "Listen up, everyone! I have my mother's determination, so don't discount me so quickly. I intend to win the prize, whatever it may be. I look forward to meeting everyone, but if anyone messes with someone else on the tour, I won't stand for it!"

What happened next was most unusual. He got really close to the camera; then Henry's eyes changed from green to icy blue, and he had this sadistic looking grin on his face. He then talked in his normal voice, but with a creepy undertone to it. "In fact, I'll brutally destroy them if they do so." He then started to snicker in a strange, almost evil way. Mr. Wonka and Charlie were in pure shock. They didn't know what to say.

The others did have this to say about him...

Bridget (blushing and fanning herself): Whoo! That Jacob guy was hot, but this guy is even hotter! Two hot guys on the tour? I think I'm falling in love! *faints*

Jeffery: Yes! The villain I've been waiting for!

Ella: Ew, he's creepy!

Agatha: My kind of guy.

Rowan: This guy seems cool.

Dana: zzz... *wakes up and sees the TV* Who's that hunky fellow?

Jacob: I feel rather bad for his condition. I can see the curse in him.

 **That's the chapter! Now that the pieces are set, the real game begins, starting with the beginning of the tour! Take care, everyone!**


	10. The Day is Here!

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, you'll find out in this chapter, but it has to do with his eyes. To TheIndividualist, I know that I did a good job if you don't know who the winner will be. To Sonny April, he's a deceptive one, and more than meets the eye. To mattTheWriter072, while Damon was cold and calculating, Henry is more in your face about it. It's not necessarily his fault though. It's a good guess to pick Dana, but in order to know for sure, you must explore the context clues within the words. To purplepancakes, The answer is in this chapter. Now wait no longer!**

 **Chapter 10: The Day Is Here!**

The day of the tour had finally arrived, and there they all were. Bridget was wearing black jeans, a black choker around her neck, spiked wristbands and a pink shirt that wrote, "Bad Girl" on it. Her aunt was beside her in a fox fur coat, a red dress, a female bowler hat and black high heels. She also smoked a cigar. "This is it!" Bridget's aunt stated as she snuffed out her cigar. "The moment we've been waiting for!"

Next to them was Jeffrey, who wore his superhero outfit, but this time, the green bodysuit was black, and the mask, cape, and shorts were dark blue instead of red. With him was his dad, who was wearing a blue polo shirt and brown khakis. Jeffrey shouted, "It's time for me to win the prize and strike my enemies!"

To their left was Ella, who wore a green t-shirt, black track shorts, and a gold watch. Her father was next to her wearing a black suit and tie. "Would it kill them to speed things up a bit?" Ella asked with a fit. "Waiting for these two minutes feels like two decades!"

Next to Ella was Agatha, wearing a black dress, holding a white purse and wearing a white sun hat with gold-accented sunshades. Next to her was her father, wearing a suit and his judge's robe. Agatha whispered, "Look at all these simpletons."

Rowan was next to her, wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and a gray neckerchief around his neck. A girl was next to him, who turned out to be his sister. She wore a set of khakis and a pith helmet. Rowan looked to her and said, "You couldn't have went with a normal outfit?"

Dana was next to Rowan, sleeping on his shoulder. She wore a light blue jacket and jeans. Her mother was beside her, in a casual yellow shirt and blue jeans. Her mother kept trying to pry her off Rowan's shoulder, but Dana kept lazily swatting at her mother's hand.

Jacob was next to Dana, although a bit further away. He wore all black, and his t-shirt had an image of a storm cloud. His father was next to him wearing glasses, and a gray button-down shirt and black pants. "Son, please try to enjoy the tour." After hearing his father say this, Jacob merely huffed in response.

Henry stood next to Jacob. Henry had on a black button-down shirt, a red tie, and black dress pants. His mother was next to him, who was a pretty blonde woman wearing a blue dress.

Bridget stuck her head out, and said to both Henry and Jacob, "Hey, Cuties!" She also blew a kiss at them, which Henry smiled at while Jacob rolled his eyes.

Finally, they heard the announcement. "Please enter!" The gates opened and they charged in. "Come forward!" They walked slowly as the gates closed. "Dear visitors, I am Willy Wonka. My heir, Charlie Bucket and I welcome you on a magical journey you will never forget. Now enjoy this small production!" The curtains opened, and creepy array of puppets come out and sung a very annoying song...

 **Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

 **The Amazing Chocolatier.**

 **Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

 **Everybody give a cheer!**

 **He's modest, clever, and so smart,**

 **He can barely restrain it.**

 **With so much generosity,**

 **There is no way to contain it...**

 **To contain...to contain...to contain...to contain.**

 **Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

 **He's the one that you're about to meet.**

 **Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka...**

 **He's a genius who just can't be beat.**

 **The magician and the chocolate wiz...**

 **The best darn guy who ever lived.**

 **Willy Wonka here he is!**

When the song was over, fireworks went off and the stage caught on fire. Everyone was confused (except for Henry, who was enjoying it) until Wonka and Charlie stood next to them. "Hiya!" Mr. Wonka said in an upbeat tone. He turned to see the stage still on fire, so he pressed a button on his cane. Fire extinguishers went off and put out the fire in seconds. "Sorry about that. I still haven't fixed that issue. Fire is funny that way." As he said that, the flames relighted on the stage. Mr. Wonka pressed the button again, and continued to press until the fire was gone.

Charlie said, "Now that the awkward moment has passed, how about we go inside?"

When they went in, Mr. Wonka said, "If you have anything you wish to remove, feel free to do so now and hang it up." Everyone was placing some items on the hangers, when Dana suddenly started unzipping her pants and her jacket! "Ms. Woodley, what are you doing? Stop that!" Dana then dropped her jeans and jacket, revealing she had on pajamas underneath.

"Someone carry me!" She said while falling forward. She landed on Rowan's back, who lifted her up and carried her.

"Jeez, how does a girl who looks so fit be so heavy?" Rowan asked while struggling.

Henry replied, "You do realize you're carrying dead weight, right?"

"But she's not dead!"

"She might as well be."

Ella suddenly interrupted, "Mr. Wonka, don't you want to know who we are? Like I'm Ella Galvan."

Mr. Wonka replied, "I know."

Bridget walked in front and said, "I'm Bridget Smythe."

"I know."

Agatha pushed her and said, "And I'm Agatha Chamberlain."

"I know."

Jeffrey and Rowan were pushing against each other, saying...

"I'm Jeffrey Lodo!"

"I'm Rowan Barnstorm."

"I know!" Mr. Wonka shouted. "Anyone else care to tell me what I already know?"

Jacob said in a low tone, "Not really."

Mr. Wonka sighed and apologized. "Sorry, I've been a bit restless lately. It's really wonderful to meet you."

Henry suddenly said, "You haven't met my mother! Well you have, but-"

His mother held his mouth and said, "Quiet! I don't want them to know!"

Charlie asked, "Know what?"

Henry said, "That you know my mother!"

His mother looked at him angrily. Her eyes turned from green to icy blue (just like Henry's) as she grumbled, "I told you to be quiet."

Henry's eyes turned icy blue as well as he said, "What's the matter? Afraid they'll figure out your secret?"

Mr. Wonka looked at Henry's mother for a second. He suddenly figured it out. "Ms. Beauregarde? Is that you?"

Henry's mother turned and said, "Yes. It's me, Violet Beauregarde."

 **How's that for a twist? I find it to be a classic trope now to have Violet in the Second Gen stories. Next up will be the Chocolate Room, so stay tuned. Take care everyone!**


	11. The Long, Long Walk

**Response Time: To purplepancakes54, Hang onto your hat, cause you ain't seen nothing yet! To TheIndividualist, I don't want to make you wait any longer, so here you are! :) To Sonny April, I remember seeing that fact somewhere. I used to watch Lazytown, and then the memes came in. hehehehe. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, That won't be solve for quite a while. To mattTheWriter072, I knew when people were wondering where Violet was, I knew they all would figure it out when Henry was there. I wasn't actually counting the parents and additional people when I was talking about who was next to who. But if you want a straight answer, he would be standing between Dana and his sister. My bad. Alright, next!**

 **Chapter 11: The Long, Long Walk**

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice me," Violet said in a timid voice, with her eyes going back to green.

Charlie asked, "What happened to you since you left?"

Violet told them, "After the tour, I got a reality check and was too ashamed to talk to you. I did give you the letter that told you about my skin improving, but I didn't have the guts to talk to the guy I called a loser. After that, I went back to school, and juggled this new thing wrong with me. I started getting irritable, and I was losing control of my anger; and everytime I did, my friends would tell me my eyes turned blue. I knew what was happening to me, but I couldn't say it. Eventually I met a man and we got married. I got pregnant with Henry, but when he turned four-"

Henry interrupted with his icy blue eyes out and his fists clenched, "He ditched us and never came back."

Violet continued, "Henry started exhibiting my symptoms of rage and aggression, and I can't seem to help him."

Henry consoled his mother with his normal eyes, "It's okay mother. I don't blame you." His eyes turned blue again, and he shouted, "I blame my deadbeat father!"

Mr. Wonka felt saddened by this, "Why didn't you seek me out?"

Violet cried out, "Because I was ashamed to see you! But I don't want to ruin everyone's experience, so let's go."

Charlie sighed. "If you insist."

As they headed down the corridor, there were some conversations.

Bridget walked up to Jacob. "So Jacob, you have a girlfriend?"

Jacob replied, "Nope."

"Do you want one?"

"Nope."

Bridget got a little miffed. "Why not? Aren't I attractive?"

Jacob turned to her and bluntly stated, "You are an obnoxious cheater. You don't deserve your ticket, and no amount of attractiveness will help that." Bridget tried to say something back, but she tripped and fell on her face. "Just pathetic," Jacob said.

Jacob then looked at Rowan, and Rowan made it obvious he didn't like him. "What are you looking at?"

Jacob said, "I don't like your attitude."

"I don't care what you think!"

Jacob coldly replied, "Of course you don't. Nobody does."

Ella looked to Agatha and told her, "You better not get in my way!"

Agatha replied, "Listen up, half-pint! Nobody tells me what to do!"

Jacob shouted from the back, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" He looked at Dana, who was still asleep on Rowan's back. "How is she sleeping through this?"

Henry walked up to Jacob and asked, "You're not going to be angry with me, are you?"

Jacob replied, "No. I feel your pain. Maybe not entirely, but I can understand it."

Henry answered, "Yeah, I get it. So what exactly is bugging you?"

Jacob look to him and said, "I can respect that you ask me directly and without a camera, but I don't want to talk about it."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and walked forward. When everyone reached the end, Violet got a little excited. "It's the room again, isn't it? I can't wait to see it!"

Charlie replied, "Yes it is! Everyone, this is a very important room in this factory."

Ella rudely asked, "How are we getting through the tiny door? I can't wait all day!"

Charlie turned the key and said, "I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of an illusion?" He opened the door and held his hands out while saying, "Not everything is what it seems."

 **That's the chapter! Next up is the Chocolate Room, so stay tuned and have a great day! Take care!**


	12. A Great Fall

**Response Time: To cheesecake4life, yes, someone will be eliminated in this chapter and the next one. I won't tell you who, though! To Sonny April, that won't be the only place we go to today! *foreshadowing* To TheIndividualist, thank you, and you will so a whole new room as well. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, #SavageStingy, also, I don't think she'll flirt with him anymore after this. Also, the chapter is longer. Off to it!**

 **Chapter 12: A Great Fall**

Inside the Chocolate Room, the teens and adults alike were mesmerized by the beauty and wonder. Even Dana woke up to see everything (she was still crushing Rowan's back, though). Violet said, "It's as beautiful as it was when I saw it first."

Mr. Wonka agreed, "Thank you, Violet. I've always liked this room myself." He then explained, "The river you see before you is pure melted, hot chocolate of the most amazing quality. Over there is a waterfall, in which is actually churning and mixing my chocolate. It's what gives my candy bars such extraordinary texture. Take that to the bank and smoke it, if you will."

Charlie then explained, "Over there are the pipes. We've had to make them so that they transfer to any room they need to go. They're more stationary since Augustus Gloop accidentally fell in the river. Now before we let you move..." He then pressed a button on Wonka's cane, and a lever rose from the ground. Charlie pulled the lever, and a Plexiglas barrier immediately covered the river. "That's so no one falls in. As you can see, the pipes can still do their duty and everyone can be safe. Now off you all go!"

Dana got off Rowan's back and she pulled him by his hand with her. She got to a tree and said, "Can I climb on you?"

Rowan gave her a boost as he asked, "How come you're all awake all of a sudden?"

Dana smiled and answered, "I'm not always sleeping, silly. I'm good for a little-" She fell forward and started snoring.

Rowan groaned and complained, "How exactly am I going to do this?"

Dana opened her eyes, winked and replied, "Hey, you offered to take me. If you want to date me, you have to earn it. Carry me!" She threw herself on his back, making him fall. "I'm only messing with you, Rowy! Seriously though, I would like you to hold my hand so I know where I'm going." She took his hand, and he guided her as she fell asleep.

Jacob walked to a series of vine with apples growing. Bridget, of course, was behind him. "You know, you're turning down a good opportunity. I've got good looks, a great body, and I'm very skilled. Why won't you accept my invitation?" Jacob huffed as he grabbed an apple. She then wrapped her arms around him and got close to him. "You know, how far does a bad girl have to go?" She was about to kiss him, but he grabbed her arms and forced her away.

He shouted with anger in his eyes, "I thought I told you to buzz off! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT? PEOPLE ARE BETTER OFF AWAY FROM ME!" Bridget grabbed an apple in frustration, then screamed because the apple she grabbed was rotten and had worms in it. Hearing the commotion, Rowan and Dana came to them. Rowan stomped out the apple and the worms, killing them. Jacob walked away with anger, while Bridget, Dana and Rowan stared at him.

Agatha was eating these mushrooms with cream on them, while Ella grabbed an apple, munched on it, and let out a belch. Agatha was shocked. "How did you do that?"

Ella flashed a smile and said, "I never do anything slow."

Jeffrey was grabbing vines off the trees and was swinging off them, while Henry watched. Jacob joined him, and they started walking. "You ever seen anything more annoying?" Jacob asked.

Henry flashed his blue eyes and said, "Yeah, and I hope his vine breaks!" He snickered with creepiness. When Jeffrey was about to pass Jacob and Henry, the vine he grabbed broke and he fell on Henry. Henry shouted, "Watch it, weirdo!"

Jeffrey shouted, "You dare challenge me, evil-doer? SUPER STOMP!" He stomped on Henry's foot, and it hurt bad.

Henry got out his blue eyes and shouted, "You little pest!" He pushed Jeffrey into a tree. When Jeffrey was about to attack, Jacob stood in front of him. Jeffrey got spooked and ran off.

After that, everyone regrouped as Agatha spotted an Oompa-Loompa. Mr. Wonka and Charlie explained, "They are Oompa-Loompa's. They work in the factory since it reopened." Mr. Wonka explained the story of how he met the Oompa-Loompa's and how he recruited them to live in his factory. "Any questions?" No one replied, so he said, "Off we go, then!"

They moved to a hallway into a new room labeled, "Futuristic Candies." Inside was a chrome room, with amazing looking candy. Charlie said, "This is the Futuristic Candy room, filled with candies that are cosmetically futuristic. They also possess characteristics that make them look and act like candies of the future! Take a look and see for yourself!"

Violet looked at a silver powder dispensed from a machine. "I bet Mike would like this room. Hey Charlie, what's this?"

Charlie looked and said, "It's Diamond Dust. Observe." He took some into his mouth, and when he opened it up, his tongue was chrome. "Now you can say you have a silver tongue, eh?" Violet chuckled at this as Charlie showed her a couple other places in the room.

Henry and Ella looked at this one machine, before Ella shouted, "Boring!"

Henry asked Mr. Wonka what it is. Mr. Wonka answered, "This is Rainbow Pudding! It's a pudding that starts out white, but once it makes contact with the air..." He opened up a cup, and the pudding began cycling through the colors of the rainbow. "Isn't that neat?" he asked, while Henry nodded.

Bridget and Agatha were observing a giant tank. Mr. Wonka said, "Ah, you noticed the Marshmallow Sand machine! It takes marshmallow, mixes it, and superheats it to a degree that acts like malleable sand. With it, you can make molds of things before eating it!"

Jacob suddenly noticed things in the air. They began descending, and Dana groggily said, "Am I dreaming, or am I seeing floating suckers?"

Mr. Wonka grabbed one and let it go. It floated in front of him. He explained, "These are Gravity Suckers. They are silver suckers that are made with a coating to make them float. Fool your friends into thinking you have flying candy!"

Jeffrey suddenly jumped at one and shouted, "With that, I'll be able to have a superpower!" He managed to grab one.

Charlie warned, "Wait! Let it go! They aren't fully ready yet!" Without warning, Jeffrey suddenly flew upward into the air, as the sucker drove him higher and higher.

"Help! I can't get down, and I'm too high!" he shouted, but he was so high up, they couldn't hear him.

His father shouted, "Don't worry Jeffrey! We'll save you!" It was too late, as Jeffrey let go of his grip, and fell into the Marshmallow Sand Machine. "My son! Where are you!"

Charlie opened and emergency hatch. Jeffrey managed to get through, but the marshmallow hardened as he exited. He sat on the floor, groaning in pain, the marshmallow hardening around his skin. He looked like a marshmallow statue. Charlie said, "We're too late. I was hoping he would get out in time. I'll have the Oompa-Loompas chip them out." He whispered to the Oompa-Loompas, who nodded in response. As the group was about to leave, the Oompa-Loompa's gathered around and music began to start.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked.

Mr. Wonka replied, "I believe they are treating us to a little song..." as Korean Pop Music filled the air.

 _"Now it's time to tell a story,_

 _about a boy in all his glory._

 _He thinks he needs a Hall of Fame,_

 _but all he gets is a wall of shame!_

 _Is he fair and just? NO!_

 _Is he able to trust? HECK NO!_

 _Does he punch them in the jaw? OF COURSE!_

 _Even break his own law? ABSOLUTELY!_

 _How can we trust a hero that bends his own rule?_

 _He's a nasty little boy who is callous and cruel!_

 _He makes a good statue just over yonder,_

 _Now off he goes, for justice and honor!_

 _Is he fair and just? NO!_

 _Is he able to trust? HECK NO!_

 _Does he punch them in the jaw? OF COURSE!_

 _Even break his own law? ABSOLUTELY!_

 _Hopefully, he'll soon be free!_

 _To recalibrate his destiny!_

 _We'll make sure he makes a comeback,_

 _If only we can get him on the right track._

Mr. Wonka said, "Now we can proceed. And if you're wondering, he'll come back. Probably when the tour is over, but there will be a evaluation at the end to determine the prize winner, done by Charlie."

 **That's the chapter! Stay tuned, and take care, everyone!**


	13. Uncontrolled

**Response Time: To cheesecake4life, To be honest, Jeffrey is my least favorite of the bunch, so I planned him to go first from the beginning. Good Guess! To TheIndividualist, if you really want to know, PM me. Otherwise, you'll have to wait to find out. I still owe you a spoiler from a while back. ;) To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I can't really answer how many chapters, because even I don't know myself. Not every question will be answered right away, so I'd keep track if I were you. To Sonny April, I didn't know you had that idea. And Charlie and Wonka didn't leave it there on purpose. It'll make sense in context later. Although, I can picture Wonka keeping Purell in his coat. hehehe. There will be an elimination in this one, too. To mattTheWriter072, I have played FF4, however I prefer the SNES version. If you want, I know a glitch you'll find interesting. My favorite Final Fantasy is the 6th (again, I love the SNES one best), of course it doesn't beat Chrono Trigger in my heart. You'll be surprised about Dana, and how surprisingly far she gets. (I'm not saying whether she wins or loses, so don't take that as a confirmation.) Next!**

 **Chapter 13: Uncontrolled**

Past the Futuristic Candies Room, was the Hallway of Confusion. Charlie said, "Everyone follow me, as the Hallway of Confusion is very confusing. For lack of a better word, at least."

Agatha pushed past and ran head first. "Nobody tells me what to do! I'll lead."

The rest were about to move, but Charlie stopped them. He looked at his watch, and waited. "And...now." Right when he said that, Agatha came back. Charlie looked at her with a single eyebrow raised.

Agatha was incredibly confused. "How did you do that? I was going in a straight line!"

Charlie said, "I told you the Hallway will confuse you. Now come along." Charlie turned left, then he turned right. He went backwards, then turned left again. He turned right three times, and then turned left twice. They finally had made it out. "Now, shall we continue?"

As they walked, Bridget was a bit jittery. "Is something the matter, Bridget?" Mr. Wonka asked her.

Bridget stuttered, "T-That w-w-was t-t-t-the n-n-nastiest t-h-hing I-I e-v-er s-saw."

Her aunt whispered, "She's still upset about the worms in the rotten apple."

Rowan replied, "I would be too. I mean, worms are disgusting, vile, nasty-"

Mr. Wonka interrupted, "You've made your point, Mr. Barnstorm. Bridget, I am so sorry it happened to you. My Oompa-Loompas are always tending to that room. They must've had an oversight. I don't know exactly how it managed to still be there."

Jacob grumbled, "Carelessness, no doubt. And I can only imagine that it's rather unfortunate that she grabbed the only rotten one."

Charlie asked him, "Are you insinuating that we left it there as a gag?"

Jacob replied, "No. I'm just calling it for what I observe."

Bridget suddenly leaned on Henry, to which she said, "Hold me, please."

Ella suddenly groaned, "UGH! How much farther! My feet are killing me, and those two are driving me nuts."

Rowan, still holding Dana on his back, shouted, "You want to talk about foot pain? Try having someone fall asleep on your back!" Everyone suddenly stopped, as Mr. Wonka finally reached a door, labeled "Inventing Room."

Inside was the Inventing Room, or as Violet likes to call it, "The Mad Science Lab." Beakers, test tubes, machines, inventions, prototypes, chemical vats: Plague Knight would go crazy here.

"Come one, come all to the Inventing Room! Contraptions, concoctions, and comical confections! Must admit, Violet, I'm rather surprised you're so calm."

Violet shrugged and replied, "Well, I got over it. Not over the gum thing, though."

Mr. Wonka led them throughout the room. "I'm sure you are all aware of the success of the Hair Toffee, the Everlasting Gobstoppers, and the Magic Chewing Gum. Speaking of which, take a look." He pulled a lever, and within seconds, Mr. Wonka pulled out a strip of his Magic Chewing Gum. Henry looked at it with a fixated glare. "Violet, would you care to try?"

Violet was reluctant, but then put it in her mouth. "Wow! The tomato soup! Just as I remembered it!"

Charlie said, "Just wait! It gets better!"

Violet continued, "Now it's the roast beef with a baked potato! Crispy and tender, too!" After a little bit of waiting, it came to the "dreaded" dessert. "Blueberry pie and Ice Cream! It's marvelous!" Everyone noticed her face was normal, and wasn't changing at all. "Am I okay?"

Charlie smiled and said, "You're doing fantastic. Not only that, but you're conquering your fear as you speak. It should be over right...about...now." She threw away the gum as Charlie said. "You have all just witnessed history. Now, all of you march! Look around!"

Henry continued to stare at the gum machine. Jacob asked him, "Standing in front of the thing that made you what you are. How does it feel?" Henry looked at him with his blue eyes and smiled. Jacob said, "It feels interesting, doesn't it? Peering at the one thing that could have given you a different life." Jacob walked away, observing other things.

Rowan sat Dana on a chair to go look around. He saw a vat with "Giggling Gummies." They were gummy lizards that were laughing uncontrollably. Charlie told him, "These were a prototype for a bigger project." Rowan grimaced with disgust.

Ella looked at her watch and complained, "How much longer? I'm tired!" Mr. Wonka simply looked at her and said nothing. Ella said, "Hey! Don't ignore me! I want an answer!"

Mr. Wonka said to her, " Listen good, impatient one. We don't revolve around you. Deal with it."

Agatha taunted her, "Too bad you're losing your chance of winning. I can do so much better." She spotted a machine with purple and black gumball-like candies. "Mr. Wonka," she asked in a sweet tone. "What's this?"

Mr. Wonka said, "These are Zombie Candies. Why have a ridiculous make-up job that may not be up to your standards? Just take one Zombie Candy, and you can look like a Zombie. Note that it doesn't actually rot your flesh or your mind. That's disgusting. Let me take one out to show you it closer." He turned on a switch, and pulled a lever. But it wasn't working. "Hang on a second." He pulled again, but it got stuck.

Agatha complained, "Can't you do anything right?"

Her father said, "Agatha, don't do anything rash."

Agatha remarked, "What? He can't do it right. Not even in his own factory. I'll do it."

She shoved Wonka out of the way and jerked the lever. "Don't do that! It's a sensitive lever." Agatha didn't listen, and kept tugging. That is, until it broke off and started shaking. "RUN!"

Mr. Wonka and the others ran while Agatha still stood in front of the machine. "Uh oh," was all she said before it imploded. When the smoke cleared, and the candies stopped flying, they looked for Agatha.

"Look!" Rowan shouted. Against the wall was Agatha, but she was a husk. Her skin was gray and black, her eyes were glowing green, and she moaned like a zombie.

Charlie stated, "She must have swallowed too many. Too many of them has hazardous side effects. You see, she's still alive, but the candy is suppressing her body and mind. It has made her into an actual zombie, unable to think and move. We'll have to deal with this right away." He summoned an Oompa-Loompa and told him, "Carry her to the room that dispenses the Curing Candies. She may need quite a few."

The Oompa-Loompas surrounded Agatha and started to dress up like zombies. Dana yawned and asked, "Are they going to sing again?" No one answered as a 90's rock song started playing...

 _"You hear the yelling of a child_

 _you see her temper's running riled_

 _you know she's going to drive you wild_

 _cause she's always in control_

 _Her venom's going to take its toll_

 _Yes, she's always in control_

 _and her heart is black as coal_

 _now her mind is in a hole_

*insane guitar riff*

 _She's taking over your whole life_

 _her words, they cut you like a knife_

 _she brings nothing but despair and strife_

 _cause she's always in control_

 _Her venom's going to take its toll_

 _Yes, she's always in control_

 _and her heart is black as coal_

 _now her mind is in a hole_

 _Never again will her 'tude_

 _make her obnoxious and rude_

 _because when we end this rhyme_

 _she will change slowly in time!_

 _cause she's always in control_

 _Her venom's going to take its toll_

 _Yes, she's always in control_

 _and her heart is black as coal_

 _now her mind is in a hole."_

Wonka clapped his hands and said, "Bravo! Good show! Shall we press on?"

 **That's the chapter! No one will be eliminated in the next one, but what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Take care, everyone!**


	14. Jokes Aside

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Thank you for the compliment :) To cheesecake4life, nobody will be eliminated in this one, but who do you think will be next? And yes, I did. I love Shovel Knight so much. I've beaten all of the campaigns, too. To Sonny April, credit goes to my cousin for helping to inspire me for Agatha's character. On the subject of the song, there is a little more to it than you think, though. The song I used for inspiration is from "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island," called "It's Terror Time Again." Look it up and try to use the lyrics in place. To mattTheWriter072, beware, for the hall of confusion will give you...confusion! Also, consult my response to Sonny April, as part of it pertains to yourself as well. To JOHNHAMMOND, at least make a guess before the next chapter. You might get it right. To Tristan, I get your criticism. It was a long chapter, though. Alright, next!**

 **Warning: Really Cheesy Jokes Ahead**

 **Chapter 14: Jokes Aside**

Down the hall, they spotted several doors. Mr. Wonka said, "Ah, I love this hallway! This is called Square Candies that Look Round!" He pointed to a door where there were square candies that had eyes. He pointed to another door that said Square Candies. "And this is the door for people who don't get the joke." The same square candies were inside.

In the next hallway, there was a door that said, "Fizzy Soda." Inside was a purple cow, and it was making said soda. Charlie said, "We'd rather not talk about this one."

Rowan blatantly stated, "I hate cows."

Ella got a little too close, and Jacob said, "Hey, you're getting in that cow's territory! Back up!"

Ella shouted back, "Shut up, you goth maniac!" She startled the cow, and it sprayed her in the face. She scrunched her face in disgust, "Yuck! I hate grape soda!"

Mr. Wonka rebutted, "Hey! People like grapes!"

In the next set of rooms, Mr. Wonka said, "All these rooms happen to be under lock and key." The children looked up, where the banner said, "Lock and Key." Everyone gave him a look that said, "Seriously?" Mr. Wonka then said, "It also says gullible on the ceiling." They all looked up, where it actually did say "gullible" on the ceiling.

Henry stated while rolling his eyes, "You can do so much better than that."

Charlie led them to the Hall of Pies. All of the doors were related to pies, such as Moon Pies, Blueberry Pies, Stars in our Pies, Snozzberry Pies, and Cow Pies. "What is a Snozzberry?" Dana asked while nodding.

"It's a-" Charlie said.

Mr. Wonka covered Charlie's mouth. "Not in front of the children!" Everyone stared at him for a second. "Come along."

Inside the next hallway, Mr. Wonka pointed to a door that had bubbling liquid all over. The Oompa-Loompas inside were laughing like crazy. "What kind of drink is that?" Rowan asked.

Mr. Wonka said, "Drink? No, that's the Break Room." He whispered to Jacob's dad, "Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker."

Ella impatiently started to shout, "THIS IS BORING! ALL THERE IS ARE CHEESY INSIDE JOKES! WHEN DO WE GET TO SEE THE GOOD STUFF?"

Charlie grumbled, "You want some cheese with that whine?" which Jacob and Henry snickered at. "Joking aside, there is a room you must see." He pointed to a room that said, "For Your Enemies." He opened the door and everyone walked inside.

 **That's the transitional chapter. There is another elimination next, so who do you think it will be? I wonder if anyone spotted the dirty joke, either. And it's not the snozzberry reference. Take care everyone!**


	15. The Art of Making Enemies

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, no it's not that. If you want to know, PM me. But you will be seeing those two things, and you'll guess who drinks the soda. ;) To TheIndividualist, how about "you'll be getting closer to what you really want." That is, if I allow it to happen. MWAHAHAHAHA! To Sonny April, Good guesses, but nope. If you really want to know, PM me. I also make fresh memes, so there's that. And yes, I got the reference, of course the joke was actually the "People like grapes" line. Just look it up from RoosterTeeth. To cheesecake4life, Nope. Also, check your messages because you haven't written back. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, good guess, but no. You will get the answer here. On to the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 15: The Art of Making Enemies**

Mr. Wonka and Charlie led them into the room. It was like the Inventing Room, but more sinister-looking. Bridget smiled and said, "My kind of room."

"Ladies and Gentleman," Charlie stated in a theatrical manner. "Welcome to the room of For Your Enemies. Prank candies, revolutionary gags, and stuff that will knock your socks off. Now, who's brave enough to try these?"

Violet and Henry raised their hands. Charlie gave Henry a red candy, and Violet received a bottle. Henry ate his piece, but nothing was happening. Ella complained, "Nothing's happening! Hurry up already!"

"Don't rush me," Henry said with a smile, along with his blue eyes.

Ella then grabbed a piece and said, "I'll do it myself then." She chewed on the one she took. Immediately, she started sweating, and her head was getting red. Without warning, her body was pushed back as flames came out of her mouth. Henry, Jacob, Rowan, Bridget, and even Mr. Wonka started laughing hysterically.

Mr. Wonka said in between laughs, "That's exploding candy for your enemies. Great idea, isn't it? Not ready though, it's still too weak."

Ella whined, "How come Henry didn't get blown up?"

Henry smiled and was still chewing it, while Charlie said, "It doesn't really work on people who can take spicy stuff. I'm guessing Henry knew what was going to happening."

Henry swallowed the candy and said, "I had a hunch." Meanwhile everyone looked at Violet, who had just drank from the bottle. She started to feel a fizz on her tongue, before getting slightly electrocuted.

"That's called Shock Soda. I like to think they go hand in hand together. Cool down your enemy with a drink of a bottle."

Violet was on the floor, muttering, "I get the feeling I've done this before."

Henry smiled and stared at the containers. "I would definitely have some fun with these things."

Mr. Wonka responded, "You'll have to wait, as they aren't completely finished. But they will be soon."

Henry still stared at the bins. "Cool," He said.

Charlie then led people around and explained the other things. "This one is called 'Mess with Your Sour Heads.' They are flavor shifting candies. Every 5 seconds, they change flavor, and then they get worse with each bite. Over here we have the 'I Like Ike's.' Instead of Mike and Ike, it has extremely sour candy in the shape of Dwight David Eisenhower's head. The sourness of it is so annoying, you'll get a court-marshal for it. Next we have the 'Smoke Bomb Bottle.' Just shake it up, and when someone opens it, thick, clean smoke spews out. It's perfectly safe, and it will be out in less than a month. Now you may walk around a little."

Dana, still on Rowan's back, started to squeeze him tightly. Rowan whispered to her, "Dana, wake up. You're cracking my ribs."

Dana suddenly whispered back, "I am awake, silly." She got off his back and looked at him. "You know, you've been carrying me all this time. You may not like animals, but what do you think of me?"

Rowan shrugged, "I like you. I like you a lot."

Dana kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for carrying me." She then walked around, before grabbing Rowan's hand and using him as a guide again.

Henry and Jacob were looking around the place. Bridget wrapped her arms around Henry. "Hey there, cutie."

Henry looked at Jacob before saying, "I don't recall allowing you to do that. Hey, you're getting a little to close. Exactly what is it you want out of us?"

Bridget said, "Well, I want to get with one of you guys. Is that so wrong?"

Jacob looked in her eyes, "You're lying through your teeth. You think one of us is going to lead you to victory if you latch on to one of us. I rejected your manipulative, lying, deceitful, feeble self, so you move to Henry. You are exactly as I said you were: absolutely pathetic."

Bridget glared at Jacob, then wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe if I do this, you'll change your mind. I get what I want, no matter what." She got really close, and then forcibly kissed him on the lips.

Henry, choosing to take action, detached Bridget's grip on Jacob. He brought out the blue eyes, and threatened her. "If you wrap your arms around my bro again, I'll tear them off. Got it?" Bridget walked away angry, and Henry's eyes went back to normal. "You okay, dude?"

Jacob breathed clearly and said, "Yeah. Thanks, man."

Bridget muttered to herself, "If I can't have him, I'll get rid of him." She then pointed to a tank and asked the chocolatiers, "What's this thing?"

Mr. Wonka looked inside and said, "Oh, these are the Puffersuckers. They are lollipops in the shape of porcupine fish. They can actually tell when someone has licked them. If someone licks them, the lollipops will grow spines. Getting stung by one makes your cheeks puff up. If you have no one to prank, try it, as it tastes great. It's perfectly safe, and they will be released within a month. Incidentally, there is something I want to show you all."

Bridget then got an evil idea. She took one the Puffersuckers and licked it. She spotted Dana, who was asleep. She asked Dana to lick the lollipop. Dana, who was half-asleep, licked it, making the spines stick out. Bridget started running to catch up to Jacob and shouted, "Hey Jacob! Heads up!" Before she could throw it, she tripped.

Jacob turned around and saw her on the ground. "Making an idiot of yourself, are you?"

When Bridget stood up, she had the Puffersucker stuck to her face. She pulled it out and said, "Uh oh." Her hand started to shake. She grabbed her wrist as her hand began to spasm. It started to puff up, with nasty boils erupting all over her arm. She groaned in pain, as the boils spread on her face. "Ouch! That really hurts!"

Mr. Wonka and Charlie turned back and said, "What's going on?"

Jacob said, "She tripped at stuck herself with a puffersucker. She was going to sting me with it."

Charlie looked at her and realized, "I think she might be allergic to it."

Bridget continued to erupt with boils. "Somebody...make it stop...please!" Her veins pumped wildly and begun to stick out. Her arm started growing to twice its size. When she was finished, her eyes were popping out, her skin was covered with boils, her arm was incredibly large, her veins stuck out, her left leg was shorter and she walked in a strange way. "Help...me..." She begged.

Mr. Wonka called for an Oompa-Loompa, and said, "Take her to the allergen room right away. I don't know how worse it will get."

The Oompa-Loompa's ran around her while break-dancing. They then started a slow rap song.

 _"Poor little cheater_

 _it didn't take much to meet her_

 _Now she's a mutant freak_

 _cause there was havoc she certainly tried to wreak._

 _Her plan to cheat began to backfire_

 _a poor, cruel fate for such a bad liar_

 _what got to her was her own ire,_

 _now she's as useless as a punctured tire._

 _Of course, it's not over, if you will_

 _we must remove all traces of the porcupine's quill_

 _but then she'll have to make everything right_

 _or else she'll be haunted by being a blight._

 _She stirs hate_

 _She defies fate_

 _But she'll go straight_

 _As long as it's not too late."_

 **That's the chapter! I'll admit to myself, my songwriting skills aren't the best. I'm trying to write my best, but I will understand if you guys think this one isn't that great. Just saying. There won't be elimination this time. I would like people to submit suggestions on what to use in the next corridor. Take care everyone!**


	16. Further Exploration

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I believe you mean five. But since you suggested it, I will go there. To TheIndividualist, Yes, I do. I know you are waiting for it. To mattTheWriter072, "A thing of beauty is a joy forever." Also, I will do as you suggested. To Sonny April, it may be her main flaw, but I planned to use that at how she got her ticket and her demise. I wanted to explore her deceitfulness and manipulative nature, as they are qualities to being a cheater. But I get what you mean. And that being reminiscent to Violet was unintentional this time. Next!**

 **Chapter 16: Further Exploration**

Charlie led everyone out of the room before telling them. "Now, since this is the end of this corridor, we will have to go back to the Inventing Room. Follow me, everyone!"

While they walked, Henry told Jacob, "It's hard to believe what just happened to Bridget. It was horrifying. You're probably laughing behind that sad facade of yours."

Jacob looked at him and replied, "I'm not. I'm just as sickened as you are. She may have been conniving, but I don't wish that on her. I wouldn't wish something like that on anyone. In any case, I blame myself a little."

Henry asked, "Why? She tried to-"

Jacob interrupted, "It doesn't matter. I have my own reason for saying that, and I don't want to talk about it."

Charlie heard this and thought for a minute. He had the same feeling about Violet. When she turned to a blueberry, he wished she hadn't gone through such a horrific fate. He was certain his Grandpa Joe felt the same way. His grandpa taught him never to wish harm on anyone. In a way, he blames himself for doing nothing about it.

He was suddenly interrupted by someone. Ella asked, "Mr. Bucket, I was curious about this room." She pointed to the "Stars in Our Pies" room.

Mr. Wonka and Charlie looked at each other and said, "Eh, what the heck? Let's go in." Inside was a conveyor belt, with pies being made. Stars were being encrusted on the, well...crust. Stars made of icing were being etched onto the pie itself. "These pies are being made with our personal recipe for icing and sugary crust stars. At least, that's my way of putting it."

Ella kept looking around, but then ranted, "That's it? That's all? This is boring! Let's move on!"

Rowan mocked her, "Yes, your majesty! Shall I place you upon the carriage of my back, next to Lady Dana?"

Jacob and Henry snickered at this, but Ella got angry. "You want to say that again? Maybe I'll make you carry me!"

Rowan scoffed, "I'd rather pick out my toenails one-by-one."

Charlie said, "Let's all just go." They walked back to the Inventing Room, and went into a different corridor. "This corridor is much shorter. On your left, we have Spotty Powder." He opened the door and explained, "It's making a powder that you taste, and it gives you weird spots. Think of the days you can get out of anything. Of course, kids will just use it for school. I just know they will."

Mr. Wonka spotted Henry about to walk in, and stopped him. "I wouldn't get too close. That machine is one sensitive beast. No telling what could happen."

Henry walked to his mother, who asked, "You weren't planning to do anything with that, were you?" Violet looked at him with her own blue eyes, which Henry feared when he was in his normal state of mind. Henry nodded, and Violet went back to normal. She hugged him and said, "I know, sweetheart."

Mr. Wonka pointed to the right and said, "To the right is the 'Cotton Candy room.'" Inside were a bunch of purple and blue sheep being sheared. Rowan looked with disgust, Ella threw up, Henry thought it was cool, and Jacob was rather indifferent. What about Dana though? She was asleep. You should have known that. Mr. Wonka then moved them all forward to the end of the hallway. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the strangest, coolest, very important section of the factory." He opened the door, which read, "Wildlife Wing."

 **That's the chapter! There will be an elimination in the next one, but who will it be? So now, stay tuned for the next chapter. Take care, everyone!**


	17. Splicing

**Response Time: This one is to everyone. Firstly, Thank you for the compliments and naming the strong points. Thank you to JOHNHAMMOND1993 and mattTheWriter072 for the room suggestions. To the new suggestions, I shall put them in a later chapter altogether. Now, we have 4 1/2 guesses for Rowan, 1 guess for Jacob, 1 guess for Dana, and 1 guess for Ella. One of these guesses are right. But who is right? We shall see.**

 **Chapter 17: Splicing**

When the doors opened, everyone was introduced to the Wildlife Wing. Charlie told them, "Everyone, this was the beginning of the creation of a revolutionary experiment. We thought to ourselves about using the power of artificiality to create life. Almost everything you see is capable of rebuilding itself after being eaten, as well as possessing life. Of course, you could also keep it intact to give to a friend. Think of all the possibilities made through these creations. The room we are in now just happens to be plant life. So go on and explore!"

Soon after splitting up, Dana got off Rowan's back and started sleeping in the grass. Oddly enough, the patch of grass was glowing, and Rowan felt tired himself. Mr. Wonka helped them out and told them, "I'd be cautious. You were sitting in Slumber Swudge. It's a grass that helps people asleep easier. This grass could help a lot of people with insomnia. Of course, it's one of the few things here that don't possess sentience."

Next, there was Jacob observing an odd, gigantic tree. The tree had apples growing and a grumpy face. Jacob felt compelled to observe it closer. The tree looked at him and moved a branch down. The branch put itself on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. He looked up and saw the tree smile. Ella looked at Jacob and scoffed. "So, only a tree is your friend? Lame."

Jacob turned to her and said, "What's your deal? I haven't gotten in your way, I've done nothing to you, so what's your problem?"

Ella complained, "I can't stand spiteful people."

Jacob looked away, "Have you looked in a mirror lately? Or you could look up the word hypocrisy in the dictionary." Ella was going to say something, but an apple landed on her head.

Charlie walked up to them and asked, "Something going on here?" They didn't answer, so he changed the subject. "Ah, I see you've met the Tree of Friendship. It studies you and then comforts your anguish."

Jacob, for once, actually smiled a little. "It does a good job."

Ella muttered, "If you're a loser."

Meanwhile, Henry and his mother were observing a garden. Of course, all that was there was lettuce. However, some of them popped out of the ground and had angry looks. Henry's eyes turned blue as he said, "Look out, mom! I'll kill the little beasts!" He lifted his foot.

Charlie stopped him by shouting, "Wait! Don't!" Henry put his foot back. "These are Laying Lettuce. They are creatures that pretend to be lettuce, in order to pop out and scare away or even eat pests. They're protectors, not monsters. They're probably mad at you because you entered the territory."

Henry's eyes went back as he said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you little guys." The lettuce went back into their ambushing positions.

Mr. Wonka then led them to a fenced off pit. Inside the pit, were two large flowers with grouchy looks. "This is the last place of this room. These two flowers are very special." He pointed to a box that had small, happy flowers dancing around. "In that box, are Edible Flowers. Eat the petals, eat a leaf, and they won't mind. They also grow back right after. Good for companionship and poor food supply."

Henry looked down at the pit. The grouchy flowers didn't look so appetizing. Especially because one of them began punching the other. "Um, why are those flowers beating each other up?"

Mr. Wonka explained, "Those are the Original Edible Flowers. As you can tell, they were one of our first tests. They're really mad, and when I say mad, I mean insane. We've kept them alive because we want to know if we can get rid of their aggression. If not, we'll just have to observe them until they pass on."

Ella shook the fence and whined, "Can we go already? I hate boxing matches, and plants don't make it better."

Jacob angrily told her off. "Get over yourself! Can't you be grateful you're here for once? Mr. Wonka and Mr. Bucket have been gracious tour guides. But because they aren't fast enough for you, you have to whine constantly! It's annoying, so knock it off!"

Ella fired back, "Who cares what you think? And I don't have to do anything you say! If everyone's being slow, I'll push them until they go faster." She started shaking the fence again. "Now, when are we going?" Unfortunately, as she said that, the fence broke and she fell into the pit. Jacob grabbed her hand before she fell completely. "Help me!" Unfortunately, her hand let go and she landed on the pit's floor. "I'm too short to get back up."

Henry muttered, "It's only a 7 foot pit."

However, she had other problems. The Original Edible Flowers spotted her, and they were pissed. The tangled her up with their roots. "Help me! Please!" The flowers then stuck their roots down her throat.

"Oh no," Charlie said. "They're splicing her."

"Splicing?!" Ella shouted. She noticed her hair turning green, as well as her hands. Petals began to emerge from the side of her face, and her arms developed rough, green skin.

"The flowers do what we nicknamed 'splicing.' The flowers are infecting her with their DNA. They are making her into one of them. She'll be an immobile flower within seconds."

Roots began to rip through her shoes, and they stuck themselves into the ground. Ella managed to shout, "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" while the others stared in horror. Wonka hit a button on his cane, and a green gas dispersed into the pit. The flowers became stiff, and then knocked out.

Mr. Wonka said to the Oompa-Loompas, "While the Flowers are asleep, take her to the Genetic Research Room. We have to bring her back somehow."

As they did this, ska music started playing...

 _"We know that she won't be stuck forever,_

 _but she just might be a little more bright_

 _and while we begin to fix her together,_

 _dance with us as we repair her poor plight._

 _Will she never start to rush us all_

 _after her terrible fall?_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _Tough luck, mate_

 _Now that's right mate;_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _Tough luck, mate_

 _You guessed right, mate!_

 _Come on, matey!_

*killer saxophone solo*

 _Her impatience has cost her something;_

 _her arms, hands and legs would be a good start_

 _if only she would be bothered by nothing,_

 _it makes all wonder if she had a heart._

 _Can she quickly have a change of mind_

 _or else she'll be stuck in a bind?_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _Tough luck, mate_

 _Now that's right mate;_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _You guessed right, mate_

 _Tough luck, mate_

 _You guessed right, mate!"_

 **That's the chapter! Only one was right with the guess (Good job, TheIndividualist). I must admit, I wrote this song rather quickly, which I find ironic. I feel like it's my best one, though. Now, the animal section of the wildlife wing is next, so who is eliminated next? Like you didn't already know. ;) Take care everyone!**


	18. Wild

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, They were foreshadowing for this the entire time. That, and it was funny writing the flowers fighting. To TheIndividualist, I wonder who it could be this time...anyone come to mind? To Sonny April, I knew it would throw everyone off. I'm a conniving little bastard, aren't I? (hehehe) I thought I'd channel him for this one. And I enjoyed making this song the most. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I could be yanking your chain, or maybe not. Sorry about your mom being sick. You have my support. So let's keep up the brightening, shall we?**

 **Chapter 18: Wild**

In the next section were the animal sections of the Wildlife Wing. Charlie told them, "This is the most sophisticated part of the factory. As you can see, these things in nature are the pinnacle of human ingenuity. I don't mean to brag, but I believe our creations speak for themselves."

Rowan's sister asked, "Ooh! Can you teach them to hunt with you?"

Rowan muttered, "Oh, brother."

Charlie put his hand behind his neck. "I don't really know. I'm sure you could. They do have an impressive degree of knowledge."

Rowan shouted, "Are you kidding me? They're animals! They're stupid, conniving, irritating-"

Henry interrupted, "You made your point, nutcase."

Rowan fired back, "Look who's talking!" Henry looked at him with the blue eyes, as well as his mother.

Violet shouted in his face, "You have something to say about my son, punk?"

Jacob and Mr. Wonka helped separate them. "I think we should keep walking." Mr. Wonka led them about. "Oh look!" Two dark brown cats were purring and staring at the children. "Those are Cocoa Cats! Ever had a pet so cute enough to eat? Well you can eat them! And they regenerate too! Isn't that neat? Just leave crumbs behind!"

A cat then jumped onto Dana's back and began to sleep. Dana woke up to say, "Aw! It's so cute!"

Rowan wasn't very pleased, however. "Hey! I only allow Dana to be carried! Get off my back you stupid cat!" He tried to get it off, but then it fell and shattered into pieces. "Oops. Didn't mean to kill it."

Mr. Wonka said, "It's alright! Watch!" The cat started piecing itself together, and fully grew back. "I told you they regenerate!" As he said this, giant flying creatures soared above them. "Above you are Sour Dragons! They were our first attempt at creation. They have the ability to fly, regenerate, and provide good companionship. Not to mention, they do make lovely protectors. They do have a tendency to sense negative emotion. Not sure yet if it's a good or bad thing."

The next things they saw were Eclair Eagles. They were meant to be sent out to parks in order to help out against pests like mice. Speaking of mice...

A white mouse was running along a bench. Jacob said, "Let me guess: a Marshmallow Mouse?"

"Right you are!" Charlie exclaimed. He pointed to a tiger that was sticking on trees and propelling it's body from one tree to another. "That's a Taffy Tiger. They can stick on trees and other surfaces, and they are made to protect animals from poachers. They can survive any climate. These are just the creations we've made. Imagine what else we can come up with! So what do you think?"

Jacob: It's just as cool as the last place.

Dana: zzz...Oh! It's great!

Henry: I like this area. It's so neat!

Rowan however, was not happy. In fact, he was angry. "This...place...is...idiotic! These animals are all freaks! Nasty, Frankenstein-esque freaks! You two are insane to come up with these things. They are just like I said before: Messed up, vile, irritating creatures! I'm putting a stop to this!" He let Dana off his back. Then he grabbed the cocoa cats and threw them, making them shatter. He picked up two rocks and threw them at the Sour Dragons. They flew up into the air and began circling the room. Rowan grabbed the tiger and attempted to rip it to pieces. He stepped on the mouse, and threw more rocks at the eagles.

Jacob confronted him, "Knock it off, nutcase!"

Rowan pushed him down. He then went on a tirade. "I'm a nutcase? These monsters are the nutcases! They are the most freakish things I've ever seen! I'm going to break apart every single one of them! Who's going to stop me? You? Ha! I know the creatures won't either! I mean, seriously! What could a stupid, pathetic, unfeeling, mindless animal possibly do to-"

At that moment, one of the Sour Dragons swooped down, snatched him with its mouth, swallowed him whole, and roared. The Dragon then flew off with him. Mr. Wonka took out a notepad. "Negative emotion sensing: definitely a bad thing."

Dana shouted, "ROWAN!"

Rowan's sister asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Mr. Wonka said, "Certainly! They can't digest because they have no stomachs, so he'll be fine. The bite probably hurt, though. And the intense sour coating is probably burning him right now. Still, we should go get him back." He called an Oompa-Loompa. "Assemble your best team of trackers and go after that Sour Dragon. Then release him from it and calm down the dragon. Better hurry or you'll lose him!" The Oompa-Loompa and a few others then ran after it. The remaining Oompa-Loompas started playing jazz music.

 _"We all know it's not funny when_

 _a guy scares and kicks a hen_

 _or much worse yet; somebody who_

 _teases a lion at the zoo._

*trumpet solo*

 _Hunting is one thing; hurting's quite another_

 _(He certainly didn't get that from his mother)_

 _He thinks he's cool with all the animals he stirred_

 _Of course, they laugh at him (and flip him the bird)_

 _With all the hatred he angrily stores,_

 _He's just as wild as three grouchy boars._

 _But now he's within_

 _the belly of a beast that soars._

 _He's cruel_

 _He's a fool_

 _He's heartless_

 _He's a nutcase, regardless_

 _So when you hear the tale of Rowan_

 _there's a certain lesson you know, and_

 _you'll hope one day, he will be kind_

 _or else he'll be forever out of his mind."_

"Mr. Wonka, what happens to the animals?" Dana asked.

Mr. Wonka replied, "Don't worry, they'll grow back!" An Oompa-Loompa then whispered in Mr. Wonka's ear. "Oh good!" He faced the three remaining ones. "The Great Glass Elevator is ready! We'll have to wait on the Aquatic Creatures room. Follow us!" Mr. Wonka and Charlie began to dash.

Jacob said while dashing, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

 **That's the chapter! You all wanted him out, and now he's out. So Dana, Henry, and Jacob are left! Who could win among them? Also, credit to mattTheWriter072 for the Cocoa Cats. Stay tuned, and take care everyone!**


	19. Don't Look Down!

**Response Time: To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Yes indeed, and the next elimination is chapter 20. Of course, Sour Dragons were my creation when Sonny and I wrote "A Second Chance." And the inclusion in Next In Line was to promote my story and bring in a plot point in mattTheWriter072's story (aka the kiss). To TheIndividualist, good guess. You'll find out if you're correct in the next chapter. To Sonny April, I know right? And there was one more song to be sung, and I didn't have a genre yet. So I shall make it salsa. To Tristan, may be or maybe not. To mattTheWriter072, her reaction is here, and there will be an elimination in the next chapter. On to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19: Don't Look Down!**

In the Great Glass Elevator, there existed many buttons. It was completely clear and could hold many people. When they got in, Dana stood straight up.

"No more sleeping, huh?" Henry asked her. "Don't you want someone to guide you?"

Dana replied coldly, "Nope. The only one that should carry me is Rowan. He's not here at the moment. Now, Mr. Wonka. What is this?"

Mr. Wonka explained, "This is the Great Glass Elevator. It's the most efficient way to get around the factory, as it can access every single room. Just press any button, and _whoosh!_ You're off!" He pressed an auto-pilot button, and it started moving. It passed by a gigantic, brown and cold mountain. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Fudge Mountain!" The Oompa-Loompas that were climbing the mountain waved to everyone, and everyone waved right back.

Next, the elevator passed by a room with a machine that spewed out pebbles of different colors. "Are those nerds?" Henry asked.

"Precisely!" Charlie answered, "They're the Oompa-Loompa's favorite room!"

Violet spotted the Oompa-Loompas swimming in the Nerds Tank. "I can see that," She said while smiling. In the next room, you could hear giggling. Violet asked, "Is that room laughing, or am I having hallucinations again?"

Mr. Wonka calmed her, "Relax, my dear. You're not crazy. It's just Laffy Taffy."

"Laffy Taffy?"

"Yes. Take a look for yourself." Violet and her son saw a bunch of bins, filled with different colored, giggling pieces of taffy.

"Oh. Well, that explains it," Henry stated.

The elevator then started to move upwards. But Mr. Wonka seemed to be nervous of this. "Hang on," he said, "I thought you were supposed to shut down this section."

Charlie said, "I did. This elevator shouldn't be running here."

Dana asked, "What's going on?"

Mr. Wonka told them all, "This section was shut down because it isn't stable. In fact, it gets dangerous around hhhhheeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeee!" The elevator began to move at a really fast speed. "Hit the kill switch!"

Charlie was pressing it, but it didn't budge. "It's not working, and I can't shut down the auto-pilot!" Suddenly, the section of the floor under Dana shattered, and she fell through. She screamed, but Charlie grabbed her hand before she could fall. "Don't worry, I have you!" He managed to get Dana back into the elevator. However, more of the floor began to crack up. "The high speed is causing the glass to crack up!"

Mr. Wonka noticed another path up ahead. He pressed a random button, and the elevator switched onto the new track. "That was close. I'll press a button so we can stop at a nearby corridor. He pressed a button labeled, "Constellation Candy." The elevator stopped, moved to the next track and stopped at a corridor. They went inside the corridor, and entered the Constellation Candy Room.

 **That's the chapter! I wonder what made that elevator malfunction? One can only find out. The next elimination is in the next chapter. If you are reading this, purplepancakes, Your idea is in the next chapter. Take care, everyone!**


	20. Sleep Tight

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, There's a good explanation, one which I can't answer yet. To mattTheWriter072, you have to wait just a little bit longer to find your answer! To purplepancakes54, this story is dark, but more of a 'unexpected outcome' kind of way. But she'll be fine. To Tristan, If you're answering the question as to what caused the malfunction, neither answer is correct. You'll know when it's revealed. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, it is not a hack, and that is a confirmation. The answer is something you've been seeing, but probably haven't noticed yet. But it will end up making sense in the end. Next chapter!**

 **Chapter 20: Sleep Tight**

"This area is a place of really unnatural creations. At least, that's what the Oompa-Loompas tell me. They know about witchcraft and voodoo magic, so they think of it as that. This is the room for a new product entitled, 'Constellation Candy.' It's a powder that tastes great, but the main gimmick is this." Charlie threw the powder, but the powder didn't touch the ground. Instead, it all floated in the air, and formed itself into a constellation. "That's not all you can do with it." He grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed the powder with water. The powder started emitted flavored smoke, resembling a nebula. "Neat, huh?"

Violet: How delightful!

Henry: Awesome!

Jacob: I've never seen anything like it.

Dana: zzz...Huh? Sorry, stars make me sleep.

Mr. Wonka: What doesn't make you asleep?

They moved to a different room, entitled the "Writing Liquid Room." Inside was a system of tanks, each one with a certain color and a faucet. There were also tables with beakers and giant pens with clear tubes inside. Charlie asked, "Mr. Wonka, would you care to do the honors?"

Mr. Wonka smiled and said, "I'd be happy to." He took a beaker, went to the blue tank, opened the valves and filled it up. He went to the giant pen and filled it with the liquid. "Simply fill a pen like this with the liquid, and press this button while writing in the air." He did so, and as he wrote into the air, the liquid sprayed out and stayed in the air. He managed to write, "Isn't that neat?"

Violet said to that, "That is so cool. Now you won't need expensive skywriters!"

Mr. Wonka replied, "Indeed. Now, if you'll all follow me." He led them to a room that read, "Pie Beds." Inside were constructed beds moving along a conveyor belt. "These are pie beds. They are pies of many different flavors, formed into the shape of beds. They can last forever without getting rotten, and they also can't get anything stuck to them. You don't even have to eat them, since they don't go bad. They are also super comfy. All you have to do is leave them outside for a few hours, and they'll be thawed out and at the right temperature. Now let's get going to the next room-"

All of sudden Jacob said, "Wait! Where's Dana?" They looked around, and Dana was nowhere to be found. "She probably snuck off to sleep in the beds."

Mr. Wonka suddenly freaked out. "Oh no! But the beds have to be frozen before they get packaged!" They ran down the conveyor belt, looking in each bed. They looked ahead to see Dana in one of the beds, fast asleep. "Dana! Wake up!" She didn't hear them and remained asleep. They ran to catch up to the bed, but they were running out of time. Her bed went into the tunnel. "DANA, GET OUT OF THERE!" They heard a hissing sound, followed by seeing a cold mist coming out of the tunnel. "Come on!"

They ran into the next room, and pulled the bed off the belt and onto the floor. Dana was frozen solid. It had seemed, however, that her eyes were wide open in terror. It looked as if she had a last moment captured in a photograph. Jacob said, "She actually woke up, but not in time. What's going to happen to her?"

Mr. Wonka told him, "She'll be okay. We have to defrost her, and that will take some time. In the meantime, Henry and yourself will follow Charlie and I into the staircase, so that we can go to the section I promised."

Henry looked to Jacob and said, "It's just you and I now. May the best man win." They shook hands and he said, "But I'm still a little suspicious of our tour guides. After all, these events are really bizarre." Jacob said nothing and gave a sad look.

The Oompa-Loompa's were dressed up and began playing salsa music...

 _"When your vision's blurred and your senses hazy_

 _chances are you could be a little too lazy_

 _(or maybe you need a quick eyedrop)_

 _regardless, Dana, it's time to stop._

 _You're much too busy going to sleep_

 _with your head in the clouds and counting sheep_

 _holding a stuffed, brown, little teddy bear_

 _while you are living completely unaware_

 _You need to get up, or you have time to pay_

 _because it isn't time to hit the hay_

 _how can you enjoy all the greatness today_

 _if you're constantly sleeping your life away?_

 _So take this notion if you will,_

 _life is sometimes a bitter pill._

 _But you never know how far you'll climb_

 _Until you stop wasting your only time."_

When the song was finished, they went down the staircase. It was a long trip, but they finally made it. They entered into the Aquatic Wildlife Room.

 **That's the chapter! There is one more "elimination," but no more songs. That was the last one. This will be the deciding one. Who will win? Will it be Henry or Jacob? Also, the next chapter is the last of exploration. This is everyone's last chance to suggest. In your review, suggest a aquatic-based candy creature. Only two chapters remain, so stay tuned! Have a great day, and take care, everyone!**


	21. Blame the Raven part 1

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, well, it will be here in this one, as it's a two parter. To mattTheWriter072, Part of me didn't want to do that to Dana, but I had to do it. To Sonny April, You'll know why when you see it. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, You've got interesting suggestions. To Tristan, that answer is only half-right. However, you'll know soon. To Tessa, thanks! I haven't heard from you in a while, so it's nice to see you again! To everyone, thank you for the suggestions. Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 21: Blame the Raven, part 1**

The Aquatic Wildlife Room was like the other Wildlife Rooms, except this one had a gigantic aquarium. Violet said, "It's so beautiful! But some of these creatures look rather aged. How come they haven't been revealed to the public?"

Charlie answered, "Mostly because we want to have enough to be able to be sold. It takes a little bit of time, and we always come up with new ones. Take that Sweet and Sour Squid for example." He pointed to a squid that was yellow and red. It waved with one tentacle, but then it charged against the glass. It startled Henry and made him think of himself. "Of course, they are a little more sour than usual. Oh, look!" He points to these red sharks floating around. "Those are Strawberry Sharks. They're rather docile for sharks, if I say so myself."

Henry looked at the red fish that swam nearby. "Are those Swedish Fish?"

Mr. Wonka replied, "No, those are Norwegian Fish. And the ones with the horns are Finnish Fish. I can't pronounce their names, though." Henry and Violet looked at him with a weird look. Mr. Wonka noticed Henry staring at him. "Henry, my boy. Are you alright?"

Henry walked away and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Jacob stared at these groups of creatures that were swimming around. There were a group of gray squid, and a jellyfish of both a purple and brown color. Charlie told him, "Those squids are called Spearmint Squids." They turned back to see Violet shake a little. "Anyway, that one over there is a Peanut-butter and Jellyfish, and that over there is a-" All of a sudden, there was a huge shadow looming over, and a gigantic squid creature with a green diamond-like body. "That is a Rock-Candy Kraken. Rather big, isn't it? It's a massively impressive creature, but it is pretty shy. It's quite rare to see it for this reason." The kraken stared at the two teens with its big eye.

For some reason though, out of the blue, Henry asked, "So when is the part when I go?"

They all looked at him. "Huh? What are you saying?"

Henry said, "Well, this is the part where one of us screws up and gets humiliated, followed by a smiling group of Oompa-Loompas singing a stylized song."

Mr. Wonka and Charlie looked confused, "I was going to evaluate all of you when the tour was over. I'm not sure-"

Henry interrupted, "It happened to my mother, didn't it? It's going to happen to me now, isn't it? Isn't IT?"

Jacob told him, "Calm down Henry. There's nothing going on. Please don't worry."

Henry shouted with his blue eyes out, "You should be worried! They'll get you next! But I'll stop them!" He grabbed Mr. Wonka's cane and ran off with it.

Violet shouted, "Henry, come back!" They ran after him through the rest of the Wildlife Wing. He hid inside a large room filled with containment units, but they spotted him.

He held out the cane. "This cane has a lot of buttons on it. If you don't go away, I'll press every button, and mess everything up!"

Jacob walked towards him, "Henry, it's okay. No one is after you. Give me the cane." While Jacob attempted to talk him down, Mr. Wonka whispered in Violet's ear. Henry, however, saw him.

"What are you saying to my mom? Leave her alone!" He pressed the buttons, but nothing happened.

Violet walked towards him and said, "Son, everything's gonna be okay." She hugged him and then she took his hand. "Why don't you and I talk alone?" She lead him to one of the containment units, but then let go of him and closed it. She tossed the cane and said, "Now!"

When Mr. Wonka pressed the button, a gas inside the containment unit started to spray. Henry was going crazy, but he calmed down when he breathed in the gas. "That unit has Candy Spray. We plan on putting it in containers and you can spray candy on your tongue! It has a relaxing sensation when you breathe it in the form of vapor, though."

Violet said, "Thank you for helping me. I think I should be doing more about my son's split persona. I wish he wasn't like this. It's my fault."

Mr. Wonka replied, "No. This time, I take full responsibility. I made mistakes on the first tour, but Charlie ran it better than I ever would've."

Charlie said, "Thanks, Mr. Wonka. Although I must say, using the kill switch for the cane was genius!"

Mr. Wonka frowned. "But I didn't. Mike forgot to give it to me. Say! Here come the others!" Indeed he was right, for the other children entered the room.

Jeffrey's costume was torn apart, but we could see his face. His skin was burned from the marshmallow, and his hair was white. Agatha was normal again, but was incredibly quiet. Bridget was also normal, but she was talking to herself incessantly. Ella was normal as well, except for her green hair. Rowan's skin was bright red from the burns he received. Lastly, Dana was shivering and wide awake.

Jeffrey: I'm retiring forever.

Agatha: ...

Bridget: I regret everything I've ever done. I can't take it anymore. The sensation, the pain. Please, make it stop.

Ella: Mr. Wonka! Look what your plants did to my hair!

Rowan: Wow...I never realized how wrong I was about animals. Maybe I should've seen it. They aren't everything I believed. Maybe they're more that meets the eye.

Dana: Cold! SO COLD! *teeth chattering*

Mr. Wonka looked at Jacob, who sat down and grabbed his head with both hands. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. It's always been my fault."

Mr. Wonka asked, "Jacob, what are you talking about?" Before Jacob answered, a raven flew into the room and perched on Jacob's shoulder.

 **That's the chapter! The epic finale is tomorrow. Then you will know the answers to the questions you have wondered. Take care everyone!**


	22. Blame the Raven part 2

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, all questions will be answered today. To mattTheWriter072, Jacob is an interesting one. The things that gave him away have gone unnoticed so far. To Sonny April, This time, everything that happened to them was accidental. None of these were pre-planned, and the Oompa-Loompas really did do improvisation. If anything, they just were too late. And yes, the raven is affiliated with him. And yes, Henry isn't eliminated, as there was no song. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, your questions will finally have answers. To purplepancakes, all will be answered today. On to the finale!**

 **Chapter 22: Blame the Raven, part 2**

Everyone stared at the ominous-looking bird, until Jacob said, "Marvin? You came back?" The raven looked at him and opened it's mouth. It dropped a black and purple pendant into Jacob's hands. "It is you!"

Charlie asked him, "You mean that raven is your pet?"

"Yes. It flew away a few days ago, but this is his behavior. Besides, he has the pendant my uncle gave me. You had it this whole time?"

Charlie said, "That's the raven that stood outside my window. Then the next day, you found the ticket."

Jacob looked at Marvin. It continued to stare at him. "So that's where you went. Regardless, him outside the window isn't a coincidence. He was foretelling of me coming. If I knew, I would've given my ticket away. Now it's my fault."

Mr. Wonka asked, "What do you mean?"

Jacob sat down and explained, "Did you know a raven is a sign of bad luck? Only by itself, of course, although many have noted them to be good luck. They clearly never met Marvin. Of course, it isn't Marvin that does it. It's me." They looked at him with confusion. "Some people are destined to be a doctor. Some become regular people in our lives, and some become celebrities. Some even become the president. But me? I'm none of those. I was born with the supernatural ability to spread bad luck everywhere around me. I never have control of it. It's good for enemies, but horrible for friends. That's how I viewed it at first, until everyone turned on me for it. I was known for being named, "Jacob the Jinx." Over time, my friends turned on me, and my enemies grew in numbers. I began to lose faith in people, but it was solidified two years ago. I was going to date a really nice girl, but things turned sour and my classmates humiliated me in front of the entire school. That's when I became spiteful of people. I trust no one, because they'll either get hurt, or abandon me. Marvin is really my only friend."

Mr. Wonka said, "I don't believe it. I've seen unnatural things, but I would never-"

Jacob said, "It's right here. The pendant was made for me by my uncle. It detects my bad luck. It glows whenever my power shows. Of course, I can feel it in my body everytime it triggers, but the pendant shows everyone else. Marvin must have run off with it to protect me."

Charlie asked, "Why would it need to protect you?"

Jacob coldly stated, "Imagine what would happen to you if someone noticed when something bad happens, an object around your neck tells everyone 'he did it!'"

"Oh."

Jacob said, "Surely you noticed it but never thought about it. Think about what happened. The reporter broke my mirror when he got too close. All the times somebody tripped. Jeffrey's vine breaking and landing on Henry just as he passed me. Bridget finding a disgusting apple. Jeffrey suddenly flying high and landing in a vat where he almost escapes. The lever breaking in Agatha's hand. Bridget attempting to sting me, only to trip and sting herself. The fence breaking on Ella and she falls into the pit. She even lost her grip on my hand. What about the Sour Dragon sensing Rowan's negative emotions instead of mine? Finding Dana too late, before she freezes? The one I feel worse about was the elevator malfunctioning and almost hurting Dana as a result. And all of these things caused Henry to go berserk, so that's my doing as well. I could name even more."

Everyone was shocked. They looked to his father, who said, "What my son said is true. My ancestry has bad luck written all over them. Somehow, I didn't get it, but my son did. Except my son has proof behind it."

Mr. Wonka looked at him, "But think of all the good things. You still tried to save people. You became friends with Henry. When the cane malfunctioned, you were nearby it. You inadvertently saved the factory. Not to mention, sometimes bad luck is good for everyone. You forget adversity helps people learn.

All of the others agreed. "He's right," Rowan said. "Because of what happened, I realize how wrong I was to treat animals this way. I don't even see why Dana likes me."

Dana replied, "Because you're there for me. No one's ever been there for me. It's probably why I sleep so much. When I was freed from the ice, I though how much of my life I wasted."

Agatha said to Jacob, "I never realized how I make people feel until I realized my wrongdoing."

Jeffrey told him, "I needed a reality check, because I can't believe what I was doing. I hurt people."

Charlie said to Jacob, "You see? Adversity helps people. You only think of the negatives. You didn't deserve the things in your past but it's behind you. Regardless, think of your ability in a positive way, and it will help more than hurt."

"How do you figure?" Jacob asked.

Charlie answered, "Think of it this way. When you have anger, you are affected negatively. Your bad luck will spread in a more harmful way. When you are calm, or feel better, it spreads in a less harmful way, or even a good way. Having this burden can allow you to use it as a way to help people down on their luck, or when someone needs to be saved and you're there."

Jacob then smiled. He smiled widely, in a way they never saw before. "You're right! All my life, I thought of only the negativity, but not the positive things. Maybe it's only a burden because I make it like that."

Henry walked out of the containment unit and told Mr. Wonka, "Mr. Wonka, since I sat in that thing, I've decided to relinquish my chances of winning the prize."

Ella: I do too.

Agatha: Agreed. I need to work things out with people.

Rowan: Yeah. I don't deserve a prize. I'd rather make up for the things I've done.

Dana: Me too. I'm going to make up for lost time.

Jeffrey: I'm retiring and I want to be a better hero.

Charlie said, "That means Jacob is the only candidate. Jacob, the prize is yours."

Jacob was amazed, he asked him, "What is the prize?"

Charlie told him, "It's just like my prize. I need an heir to the factory just like Wonka does. I want someone I can trust. Since I met you, you were someone with a good heart that just didn't show it. Now look at you. An enthusiastic young man who has a lot of potential to do good."

Everyone surrounded him and congratulated him. Bridget asked him, "Can we forgive me for what I did with you in the For Your Enemies Room?"

Jacob said, "Yeah. And by the way-" He then kissed her. "Call me."

 **Epilogue**

So here's what became of them afterwards. Jeffrey got involved in his community and used his talents of hard work to clean up the neighborhood (of trash, that is). He also became a humanitarian later on. Agatha made up with her friends and family, earned a Ph.D and then became a professor of psychology. She used her mind to help students help each other. Ella's hair changed back, and she became more lax. She became an athlete and a philanthropist. Rowan lived to his word and became a volunteer animal rescuer. He also learned to be a veterinarian while he did so. Bridget did a serious overhaul on her attitude on life. She used her skills in computers to help protect from viruses using software she created. She called Jacob, but he still didn't go out with her. She said she didn't deserve him. Dana lived her life to the fullest as she promised. She assisted Rowan in his endeavors. The two are currently dating. Henry came back after being cured of his psychosis, and he became Jacob's lawyer, and best friend. As for Jacob? He was the heir, but he did his work outside. He made it his goal to help people, so he did that in every way he could. He even established a charity for the unfortunate. As you can see, there could be a supernatural guarantee bad things will happen, but there will always be people to be there for others when it does.

 _As long as there are people who care, not even bad luck can harm you._ -Me

 **The End**

 **That's the finale! Now, I must say this, I will be on a break. At least a 2-3 week break. I've been stressed out lately, and it's been affecting my writing (in my opinion, that is). I think I need to recharge my batteries before I return. I'll still be around, and I will still offer assistance to anyone. Maybe I need to rethink the way I post, or maybe not. My next story is "Through Their Eyes," but all I will say is that it's a dark story. Really dark. I'm going to the really dark place. Even darker than "The Chocolatier," or "Charlie and the Altered Factory." That dark. I will see you again, and take care, everyone!**


End file.
